


A Kamski Outcast

by SceneCipriano



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Elijah tried, Gabriel Kamski and Marjorie Kamski are jerks, Gavin Needs a Hug, Gavin isn't so bad, Gen, Hurt Gavin Reed, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 42,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: Gavin Reed has always been considered the biggest asshole in the DPD, but what if he had a reason for being the way he is? After all, it was never easy being in the shadow of a Kamski.





	1. New Life

   The world around the young five-year-old was dark, he stood in front of his mother's stark white casket alone. Many people weren't there, him and his mother never really socialized with anyone in the city. Silent tears slip down the young boys face as he clings tight to the stuffed rabbit that his mother had given him, she gave him the toy a week before she passed. "Gavin? Sweetheart, it's time to go, they have to move your mommy." A gentle voice spoke from next to him. A pained whimper leaves Gavin's trembling mouth, he didn't want the scary men in black to take his mommy. Slowly he shook his head as more tears streamed down his face. The woman sighs heavily as she grips his arm tight. Gavin screams and cries out for his mother, hoping that her corpse would sit up and help him.  
   "N-No! Let m-me go! Want mama! WANT MAMA!" He screams. More tears fall from the boys face as he is forced out of the funeral home. Gavin sits silently in the back seat of the mean woman's car, an occasional sniffle would disrupt the silence. The woman looks at Gavin through the review mirror, her blue eyes crinkle at the edges when she gives him a sad smile.  
" I know it's hard now, kiddo, but just think! In a few days, you'll be home with your daddy, it will be a great new experience don't you think?" She asks. Gavin lets out a quiet whimper as he hides his face in the back of his bunny. He didn't want his 'daddy' he wanted his mama...  
The man in front of Gavin was scary looking, he was big, way bigger than he was. The man had his hair slicked back and wore a fancy suit, he said his name was Gabriel Kamski. "M-My... n-name is G-Gavin Reed," Gavin stammered as he held out his tiny hand for the man to shake. Gabriel snorts and turns to the social worker, Gavin lets his hand drop.  
   "Are you sure my name was in her will? I only slept with the broad once and that was because I was desperate." He scoffed. Lola narrows her eyes at the man, she placed her hand on Gavin's small shoulder and gave him a light squeeze.  
  "I can assure you, Mr. Kamski that Ms. Reed did indeed list you in her will. Along with a paternity test might I add, my guess is that... what did you call her? A broad? Did her research and got some of your DNA. There is a 99.9% match to Gavin's so there's no way for you to deny him either." Gavin looks between the two adults, this man must be his daddy. Without another thought, Gavin attaches himself to the man's legs.  
  "Daddy!" He cried.  
   Gabriel Kamski groans and narrows his eyes at Lola, "Fine, I'll take the brat in, but he won't be taking my last name." He seethes. Gavin was fine with that if that meant his daddy would keep him then he could live without being a Kamski. After a few papers were signed, Gabriel and Gavin were on there way home. Gabriel had made it clear to his son to not say a word, even when they returned home he wasn't allowed to say anything, not unless he was told to. Gavin stared out the window, his stuffed bunny held tightly to his chest.  
   "Just warning you kid, but you better behave around my son, Elijah. Or else." Gabriel warns as he glares at the boy sitting in his backseat. Gavin nods, so he had a brother?  
    "Is... Is Lijah older than me?" He asks.  
    Gabriel narrows his eyes, "Yes, he is now quiet." He snaps. Gavin flinches and looks down, he wasn't too keen on being with his 'daddy' now.  
    Gavin gasps when the car pulls into the driveway of a huge two story house, he had never seen a house this big. He and his mother always lived in some old run-down apartment complex. Gabriel turns off the engine of the old Cadillac when he gets out, Gavin follows behind him. The sound of tiny footsteps catches both of their attention, "Daddy!" Yells a boy who looked almost exactly like Gavin. Gabriel grins and holds his arms out as he catches the other boy giving him a big hug. Gavin frowns, he hadn't given him a hug like that at the orphanage.  
    "Hey, Eli! How's my big boy doing?" He asks as he walks towards the house carrying the other boy. Gavin blinks and begins to follow them, holding onto his bunny tighter. The other boy stops himself before he answers his father.  
    "Daddy? Who's that?" He asks. Gabriel stops causing Gavin to bump into the back of his legs, with a small yelp Gavin falls to the ground on his butt.  
    "Oh, that's... your new foster brother. You remember how I and mommy have been talking about getting you a sibling, well I got you one. His name is Gavin Reed." He replies bitterly. Elijah's eyes light up as he wiggles out of his father's arms, once on the ground he runs over to his younger sibling and pulls him up from the ground.  
    "Hi! My name's Elijah Kamski, I'm six-years-old and I really like robots! How old are you, Gavin? What do you like?" He asks excitedly. Gavin blinks owlishly at his older brother, he sure was hyper.  
   "I-I'm... f-five it's n-nice to meet y-you, Lijah, a-and I really like kitties." Gavin stutters as he flashes his older brother a small smile. Elijah grins and grabs his brother's hand.  
   "Come on! You can sleep in my room with me! Oh, wait! Is that okay dad?" Elijah turns to look at his father.  
    "Ah... For tonight only, Eli. At least until we get him a bed." He spats out the word him as if it tasted funny. Elijah flashes another grin as he drags Gavin inside.  
    "We're going to be best friends, Gavin! Just you wait!" Elijah exclaims. Gavin smiles and nods along to his older brother's words.


	2. Big Brother Eli

A week has passed since Gavin has been with his new family, his daddy and new mommy aren't very nice to him, but his brother Elijah was a different story. Elijah loved his little brother and Gavin loved him too, the two sat in the backyard playing with some of Elijah's toys. Gavin had asked his father if he could have some toys, but Gabriel told him no because he already had his ugly stuffed rabbit. When Elijah found out he was quick to give his little brother some of his many toys. "So, Gavin? When's your birthday? Mine was July 17th!" Said, Elijah, as he lined up his many robots so they could do 'battle' with his brother's soldiers.

  "U-Um... M-My birthday... is in October... i-it's on the seventh." He stammers as he tries his best to keep his toy soldiers in a straight line. Elijah gasps and lunges over to tackle his brother to the ground, Gavin lets out an alarmed squeak as he looks up to his older brother.

  "Do you know that mean, Gavy!? Your birthday is coming up in a few weeks! It's already September 30th so that means you have... mm... wait! I'll go ask mommy! Stay right there!" Elijah exclaims as he scrambles to his feet running back inside. Gavin blinks he never could understand why his older brother was so hyper. He tried to ask his new mommy about it one day, but she got angry and hit him in the face. She yelled at him saying to never judge her son because he wasn't anything like a... like a whore's child. That's what his new mommy and daddy would always call him, they would never call him Gavin, it was always the whore's child. At night Gavin would cry in his room, always alone. Elijah wanted to be with him, but his mommy wouldn't let him sleep in the same bed as a whore's child. Even on his first night here, Gavin was forced to sleep in the floor of Elijah's room, all because his brother's mommy didn't want him to taint the older boy.

   She would also try to keep him from playing with Elijah, but the older boy was having none of that."Gavy! Mommy said the seventh was in two weeks! That means your birthday is in two weeks!" Elijah called as he ran back outside. Gavin flashes his brother a small smile and nods, at least someone was happy about him being here, right?

   Today was starting out horrible, today was Gavin's sixth birthday. He was sure his father and new mommy would say something to him, but they didn't. Elijah made sure to scream happy birthday at him when he woke up that morning, the elder of the two even gave him two gifts. One was the stuffed cat that Elijah kept on his bed and the other was one of the toy soldiers that he let Gavin play with, "T-Thank you Lijah." Gavin whispers as he holds onto the two gifts tight. Elijah grinned and gave his brother a hug, that happiness is now gone. Elijah sat at the dining room table with his parents and little brother, he would look at his father then back to his mother.

   "Mommy, daddy? Today is Gavy's birthday, are we going to do anything for him?" He asks. Gavin tenses and squeezes his rabbit to his chest. Gabriel snorts and flips a page in his newspaper while Marjorie turns her icy blue eyes to look at Gavin. He looks down to avoid her piercing gaze.

   "Elijah, dear. Someone like him doesn't deserve a party. So, no we will not be doing anything for the whore's child." She seethes.

   Tears burned at the back of Gavin's eyes, he doesn't understand what he has done for his new parents to hate him so much. "Come now Marjorie, he does at least deserve a party for ruining other's lives. Just look what he did to his mother." Gabriel chimes in as he sets his newspaper down. Gavin shakes as he tries to fight back his tears, why were they being so mean to him?

   "Leave him alone! Come on, Gavy. I'll throw you a party!" Yelled Elijah. His parents stared at him with wide eyes as he walks over to his now crying little brother. Elijah takes Gavin's hand and leads him out of the dining room, down the hall to his bedroom.

   Elijah shuts his door and turns to look at his brother. Gavin sniffles and hides his redden face in the back of his stuffed rabbit, "Don't cry Gavy... Big brother Eli is here." Says Elijah as he pulls his little brother in a tight hug. Gavin's sobs are muffled by his rabbit, he didn't mean to make his parents angry.

   "It's okay, Gavy! We don't need mommy and daddy to throw you a party, we'll have our own party. Just me and you, nobody else!" Elijah beams.

   Gavin sniffles and holds up his rabbit, Elijah giggles. "And Mr. Floppy Ears too of course! It wouldn't be a party without him." Gavin smiles.

   The party wasn't the best, but what could two six-year-olds really do? Elijah managed to find some Little Debbie cakes, those were used as Gavin's birthday cake. He apologized for not being able to have a candle, Gavin just smiled and said that it was okay. Now, the two brothers are curled up next to each other watching an old episode of SpongeBob on Elijah's television. "Gavy? Did you have fun?" Elijah asks. Gavin smiles tiredly at his brother and nods his head sleepily.

   Elijah returns his smile and holds Gavin tight, he holds his pinkie up and connects it with his brothers. "Big brother Eli promises to always protect you, Gavy." He whispers. Gavin blinks and tightens his pinkie around his brother's.

  "O-Okay, Lijah." He mumbles. 


	3. The Pain No One Sees

   A month has passed since Gavin began to live with his new family, Elijah returned to his posh private school, while Gavin was forced to be homeschooled. That was the worse thing that could happen to him, hours on end he was left alone with his step-mother. His father left for work every day and Elijah would leave for school for a good eight hours, sometimes longer due to his brother's various clubs. Gavin was forced to do work that he didn't understand and when he got a question wrong his step-mother would hit him on the hand with a ruler that she found in Gabriel's study. By the time Gavin got the question right, both of his hands would be bruised black and blue from the painful swats of the ruler. The first time Marjorie hit him, it causes the boy to cry it in pain and move his hands. "Oh, shut up! You're a whore's child, not like you haven't felt worse!" She seethed as she forced his hands back on the table.  
   The second time he got a question wrong Marjorie didn't even bother to hit him, she just reached down and gripped one of his injured hands tight. Gavin yelps and tries to pull his hand away, "God, you're so stupid! To think, Gabriel thought about sending you to school with our Elijah! A pathetic whore's child like you could never succeed in life. All you be good for is laying on your back like your mother!" Marjorie yelled as she let go of the boy's hand. Gavin cries and holds his hand close to his chest.  
"Go to your room! We'll finish this later." She snaps. Gavin scrambles out of his chair and runs to his room. Once he's inside he slams his door and locks it, tears stream down his cheeks as he stares at the door. Gavin crawls onto his tiny mattress that laid on the floor, his daddy said he didn't deserve a real bed. He pulls Mr. Floppy Ears to his chest and buries his face in the bunnies back.  
   "W-Want... m-my mama..." He sobs as he curls in on himself.  
   "Get up, you brat!" The sound of his father yelling roused Gavin from a sleep that he didn't know he had fallen into. Gavin blinks the sleep away from his grey eyes as he looks up at his father. Gabriel's face was red with anger, his usual steely grey eyes burned like molten silver. Gavin knew that look all too well.  
Gavin flicks his eyes to his father's hand, yep just as he figured. His father's brown leather belt was held firmly in the man's hand. "N-No, d-daddy, please!" He cried out. Gabriel growls and grabs onto one of Gavin's injured hands causing the boy to scream out in pain.  
   "You never learn! You're so pathetic, just like your fucking mother!" Gabriel screams as begins to his Gavin with his belt. Gavin screams as he tries to pull away from his father, but that action made the blows come even harder. What had he done to get beaten now?  
   "Dad! Daddy stop hurting, Gavy!" Elijah screamed as he rushed into his brother's room. Gavin watched as his older brother grab their father's wrist, stopping him from hitting Gavin again. Gabriel looks down at his son and narrows his eyes.  
   "Elijah, this doesn't concern you! Go to your room now!" He barks. Elijah shook his head and moved to stand in front of his brother. Gabriel stares at his son shocked, but then that shock turns into disgust.  
    "I see how it is, I'll fix you, boy. You may as well take a good look at him, Elijah. Because after tonight you won't see him for a very long time." Gabriel seethes as he leaves the two brother's alone.  
    Elijah looks over Gavin quickly, he winces when sees all the welts and bruises that cover his little brother's face and arms. "Gavy... I'm sorry... I promised to protect you..." Elijah mumbles as he pulls Gavin into a gentle hug.  
    "I-It's okay, Lijah..." He whispers.  
     The next morning was horrible, Gavin and Elijah cry as they hold onto each other tight. Their father wasn't lying when he said they wouldn't see each other again. Elijah was being sent to some private school outside of Detroit, in some other city located in Michigan. Gabriel pries his son away from his other and forces him into the back of his black Cadillac. "This is for your own good, Eli! I won't allow that whore's child corrupt you anymore!" He yells as he slams the back door shut. Gavin watches tearfully as his brother and father leave, he was left alone outside with his step-mother.  
    "This is for the best, our son will be away from you, and you'll finally learn your lesson." She hisses as she squeezes his shoulder tight.


	4. You've Changed

It's been almost over four years since Gavin has seen his older brother, saying that he missed Elijah was an understatement. Since his brother has been gone, life at home hasn't been the best for poor Gavin. The beatings got worse, when he was nine, Gavin made the mistake of trying to take the ruler from his step-mother. Marjorie snapped and punched Gavin in the face, the many rings on her right hand cause a horrible jagged cut to slash across the bridge of his nose. His father refused to take him to the hospital, so the cut left a grotesque scar behind. After that incident, Gavin stopped fighting. He even stopped caring about what his parents did to him, the only thing he wanted was for his brother to come back home, for Elijah to protect him again. Today was going to be that day, their father was allowing Elijah to come back home because Gavin's 'behavior' had improved.  
Gavin waits outside for his father to return with his brother, he hopes that Elijah would be able to recognize him. "He... He probably won't... not... n-not with this ugly scar." He mumbles as uninvited tears pool into his eyes. He wipes his arm over his eyes and shakes his head, Elijah wasn't like their parents, he would accept him no matter how bad he looked, and right at that moment, he looked pretty bad. Earlier in the day, he was doing his homework, but he had gotten three questions wrong. Marjorie was having none of that, in a fit of rage she threw one of the learning books at Gavin and had hit him in the face with it. His bottom lip was busted and so was his nose, so now he had a horrible cut on his lip and giant bruise had formed across his nose.  
The pain from his nose was beginning to become unbearable, every time he would sniff or accidentally rub against it, a shock wave of pain would shoot throughout his face. "I-It's going to be okay now... L-Lijah is coming back and h-he'll protect me like he promised." Gavin whispers as he wrings his hands together. When the familiar sound of his father's black Cadillac pulls into the driveway, Gavin lifts his head and lets out a genuine smile. He could see his brother sitting in the front seat of the car, but something seemed different about him.  
"I-I know! H-He has glasses now! J-Just... J-Just like daddy..." Gavin trails off. Elijah sees his brother sitting on the front porch steps, his eyes light up as a big smile graces his face, but his smile fades away when sees the bruises and busted lip. As soon as his father parks the car, Elijah leaps out and runs over to his brother. Gavin stands up and holds his arms out, tears slipping down his bruised cheeks.  
The two brother's embrace each other tightly, "G-Gavy! O-Oh god I'm so sorry! A-Are you okay!? W-Who did that to you!?" Elijah yells as he holds his brother at arm's length. Gavin looks down and wipes away his tears.  
"M-Mrs. Kamski..." He whispers.  
"Eli, you're not upholding your end of our agreement." Gabriel chimes in as he stands over his sons. Gavin blinks when he feels Elijah tense up.  
"May... May I just break it this one time? P-Please... I-I've missed him, dad." Elijah pleads. Gabriel narrows his eyes and grabs Elijah's wrist jerking him away from Gavin. The younger boy wanted to grab his brother's other wrist but knew better than to go against his father.  
"No, you may not. Our agreement is that you would ignore this little rat and focus on your studies. Now, if this is going to be a problem I can always send you back to Grand Haven." Elijah tenses again and quickly shake his head no. He didn't want to go back, because going back meant leaving Gavin and he couldn't do that to him, not again.  
"Good boy, now show me that you'll abide by our agreement." Says Gabriel as he releases his son.  
Elijah blinks his blue eyes owlishly as he looks up at his father, "W-What?" He asks. Gabriel frowns as he pushes his son forward.  
"Don't act dumb, Elijah. Show me that you'll abide by our agreement." He repeats. Elijah looks at his brother with wide eyes, 'He wants me to hit, Gavy.' He thought. Elijah looks back up to his father then back to his brother. Why was he making him choose? Why can't they all just live like one big family!  
"Do it, Elijah!" Gabriel yells. Elijah closes his eyes and pushes Gavin down roughly onto the concrete walkway, Gavin yelps and looks at his brother with shocked grey eyes.  
Elijah refuses to meet his brother's eyes as he speaks, "You're... You're nothing but a whore's child! You're not my brother, you're only here because my dad took pity on you! Don't ever talk to me again!" Gavin gasps as fresh tears rolled down his bruised face, his brother's words cut into him like a knife. He picked himself up from the ground and ran inside to his room.  
"Welcome home son, your mother cooked you your favorite. Lasagna with cheesy bread." Says Gabriel as he ruffles his son's hair. He walks inside carrying Elijah's stuff, leaving his son alone outside. Tears slipped down Elijah's face.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Gavy..." He whispered.


	5. How To Stop The Pain

    The past few days have gotten better for Gavin, sure he missed his brother talking to him, but Elijah made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. The ruler swats have calmed down now since Gavin was doing much better at his school work, he moved on from fifth-grade work to sixth-grade work just last Thursday. Marjorie had even said that she was proud of him and that she would tell his father about his good work. Those words made Gavin smile, as a reward for his good work and behavior, his father had gotten him a used laptop. "Don't get used to this type of treatment, this is only for your good grades and behavior. Which means this is only a one time thing considering you're a whore's child." His father explained while Gavin just stared at the laptop on the dining room table.

   "T-Thank you... daddy." He whispers. For once, Gabriel smiles at his son and ruffles his hair. Gavin slightly flinches at the contact, he wasn't used to this kind of touch from his father.

  "Well, go to your room and set up your new computer, son." Says Gabriel. A warm feeling floods Gavin's chest when his father finally acknowledges him as his son. He looks up to his father and gives him a bright smile as he nods. Gavin grabs the laptop and the charger running off into his room.

    "That wasn't a smart idea, Gabriel." Says Marjorie as she sips her tea, Gabriel looks at her from across the table, a small smirk on his face.

   "He won't try to get help, he's too scared to. Not to mention this little bit of kindness gives him a small insight that we 'care' about him." He replies. His wife's blue eyes widen slightly as she sets her teacup back into the dainty little plate that it came with.

   "You're not meaning what I think you're meaning, are you?" She asks. Gabriel's smirk widens.

   "I am, he'll never want to leave. Not after we're done with him."

   Gavin jumps onto his little mattress and opens his laptop, he turns it on and excitedly waits for it to load up. He had only seen a computer once and that was when he first came here, Elijah had a big one sitting on the desk in his room. Gavin squeals in delight when the computer finishes loading, the first thing he does is click on the tab labeled "Google." Elijah told him that "Google" was a program that other people used to search for things. Gavin clicks on the search bar and watches as the little courser blinked, he knew exactly what he wanted to search. He typed in: "How To Stop The Pain?" and pressed enter, the first thing that came was a book. Gavin frowned and added something else to his search. It now said: "How To Stop The Pain With Pain?" A frustrated sigh leaves him when Google still refuses to answer his question.

   Gavin clears the search again, what was that thing his mother use to do? "Oh, I know!" He exclaims as he types the word: "Cutting" within the search bar. He blinks when a small box of text pops up, he reads over it for a moment and clicks his tongue in thought.

   "Helps... emotional pain? I feel that... and physical but a lot of emotional. I can handle the physical... it's not hurting as bad as it use to, but the emotional... it's... i-it's unbearable." He whispers as he rubs the inside of his wrist. Gavin looks down at his pale arms, it wouldn't hurt too bad, would it?

  "Mama never complained... she always did it... I can do it too." He says as he closes the lid to his laptop. He pushes himself up from his mattress and makes his way out of his bedroom, he walks down the hall and stops in front of a door that's to his right. He turns to it and lightly knocks on it.

  "Come in!" Called the muffled voice of his older brother. Gavin opens the door and peeks in, Elijah was sitting on his bed, his glasses slightly askew and his brown hair a mess. A small smile formed on Gavin's face when he saw his older brother's disheveled appearance.

  "I-I... I-I know you don't want to speak to me... but d-do you have a pair of scissors?" He asks. Elijah fights a smile and points to his desk.

  "Left drawer," he replies.

   Gavin nods and hurries in, he pulls the drawer open and take out the stark black scissors that laid on top of some printer paper. He says a quick thank you and leaves his brother's room. He sprints down the hallway and back into his room, Gavin closes and locks the door. He sits down on his mattress and pulls the scissors open, "Google said small cuts... but mama used to make big ones..." He mumbles as he presses the edge of the scissors blade against his left arm. He swallows the lump in his throat and adds pressure as he drags the blade across his skin. A small gasp of pain leaves him as the sharp edge bites into his skin. A light trail of blood began to trail down his arm, a fairly big cut was left behind by the scissors, but so was a huge relief for Gavin. A smile tugs at his lips as he stares at the cut on his arm.

  "T-That... W-Wasn't so bad... I could get use to this."


	6. Caught

  Hiding the cuts had proven to be difficult for Gavin, he always had to wear long sleeve shirts now, and those would always irritate the cuts. The fabric of his shirts would rub against scabs, sometimes the fabric would even pull one of the scabs off causing his cuts to bleed again. Then hiding the scissors was difficult too, Elijah asked for the scissors back, but he knew that if he had given them back he would see the dried blood on the blades. He told his brother that he had accidentally lost them and that he was sorry, Elijah hadn't gotten mad at him for it. There was one time when his brother almost caught him, but lucky for him he was able to pass the blood off as a result of him rubbing his nose during a nosebleed, but that nosebleed lie could only get him so far.   
        This time though, he was caught, but not by Elijah. "What are you doing!?" Marjorie yelled as she stood in the doorway of Gavin's room, he gasps and drops the bloodied scissors to the floor. Multiple cuts littered Gavin's right arm, blood dripped from his fingers down to the carpeted floor. He began to shake as he watched his step-mother look from him to the scissors, and then to the blood that was staining the white carpet.   
        "You fucking freak! Your disgusting blood is getting all over my carpet!" She yells as she stomps over to the boy. Gavin shrinks away and holds his bleeding arm to his chest. Marjorie growls and backhands the boy, causing him to fall back onto his mattress. A whine leaves Gavin when a stinging pain hits his cheek, he feels something warm trail down his face. He reaches up and winces when he feels a fresh cut left behind by Marjorie's rings.   
        "You want to be hurt you little brat!? I'll show you hurt!" She yells as she hits the boy again. Gavin screams as he tries to blocks his step-mothers frenzied hits. He screams louder when one of her fairly large rings rips one of his cuts open more. With one final hit, Marjorie bends down and grabs the bloodied scissors. Gavin curls into a tight shaking ball as he watches his step-mother grab his computer and turns to leave.   
        "You've lost your privileges! Your father will hear about this when he gets home!" She yells as she leaves slamming the door behind her. Gavin flinches, tears stream down his bloodied and bruised face as he stares at the closed door. He just wanted to feel better, that was all he wanted. Gavin swallows the lump in his throat and slowly stands from his mattress. Slowly he makes his way over to his closet and opens it, he bends down and grabs the first aid kit that he had stolen from his parent's bathroom. Gavin takes the gauze from the kit and some alcohol pads. He rips open one of the packets for the alcohol pads and begins to clean his cuts, he hisses out in pain as the alcohol stings his wounds. Gavin takes a deep breath and begins to wrap the last bit of the gauze around his arm, tight enough to stop the bleeding. He pokes at the cut on his cheek, it wasn't too bad a band-aid would help that.   
          
        "Marjorie told me what you did." Says Gabriel as he watches his son from across the dining room table. He had dragged Gavin out of his room when he came home from work, telling him that he was going to learn his lesson. Gavin shrinks down in his chair and rubs his arm under the table. Gabriel lays a pair of scissors on the table and slides them over to his son.   
        "Show me what you did." He said.   
        Gavin blinks and looks at the scissors then back to his father, "W-What?" He stammers. Gabriel glares and points to the scissors.  
        "Show me what you did, now." He repeats. Gavin shakes his head now and pushes himself back in his chair away from the table and the scissors. Gabriel's glare deepens as he grabs the scissors, he snatches Gavin's left arm and pulls it onto the table. Gavin yelps and tries to pull his arm away.   
        "You little brat! I'm tired of this shit! I'll show you to disobey me!" He yells as he pulls the scissors open. Panic floods through Gavin's body as he tries to pry his arm out of his father's grip. With a sick little smirk, Gabriel presses the blade of the scissors onto his son's arm and jerks it across roughly, leaving a fairly large cut behind. Gavin screams as tears stream down his cheeks, this wasn't the pain he was used to when it came to the scissors, this was something horrible.   
        "Don't cry! You do it to yourself, so why are you fucking crying!?" He yells as he cuts his son's arm again and again and again... After the tenth cut, Gabriel stopped. Gavin was pale and shaking, weak sobs left him as he looked down at the dining room table. Gabriel pants and sneers at his son.  
        "Pathetic. Look at you weak and crying. Get the hell out of here, don't make a fucking mess either." He seethes as he lets go of his sons bleeding arm. Gavin pulls his arm to his chest and runs to his room, he shuts the door and locks it behind him. Gavin pants hard as he looks down at his mutilated arm, this pain wasn't good, no it was  _painful._


	7. False Hope

        At one point, Gavin thought it was getting better, but that was all a lie. After the cutting incident the beatings became worse, his grades began to slip, and his father was getting angrier with him as the time passed. Even now at the age of sixteen, there was nothing that Gavin could do to make his father and step-mother proud again. No matter how hard he tried nothing worked, even when he did make good grades his parents wouldn't praise him, not like that one time. No, they were both focused on Elijah. His brother was creating robots and graduating high school early, so they were focused on the  _good_ son. Now came the time for his brother to leave for the University of Colbridge, he was just going to leave his brother. Now they all sat at the dining room table, eating a farewell dinner together to send Elijah off on a good note. Gavin wished they would just beat him to death already to end his misery.   
        "Dad? I um... I was wondering if... Could Gavin come and stay with me at Colbridge? W-Where I have such a high standard with the school they allowed me to have my own housing and told me that I could bring any non-attending student to room with me, a-and I know how much of a pain Gav can be. S-So, I figured that he could come to stay with me." Gavin tenses and looks up at his brother, Elijah keeps his head down and reaches up to adjust his glasses. Gabriel frowns for a moment, then smirks.   
        "Sure, son. Whore's child? You're excused, go pack your things so you can be ready to leave tomorrow." Gavin blinks and looks at his father, there was no way he was being serious, right?   
        "Go on, Gavin. Go pack, I'm being serious." He urges again as he takes a bite from his steak. Gavin nods and leaves the table. Elijah looks up at his father and narrows his eyes slightly.   
        "Don't give me that look, Elijah. He won't stay long, you know he won't." Says Gabriel as he sips at his wine, giving his son a dirty look of his own.   
        "I won't let him... You two are evil to him and he deserves so much fucking better!" Elijah snaps as he stands from the table. Marjorie barks out a laugh as she gives her son a perplexed look.   
        "Deserves better? This  _is_ better! Way better than him being stuck at some shitty orphanage!" She yells. Elijah slams his hands down on the dining room table and glares at his mother.  
        "In my opinion, he would have been better off in a 'shitty orphanage'! I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be beaten and ridiculed every fucking day! He will not be coming back to this fucking house, not as long as I'm around damn it!"   
  
        The next morning was tense, Gavin fidget in the passenger seat of Elijah's 2016 Ford Fusion as he watched his brother and father share a firm handshake. Hatred was clear on both of their faces, but more so on Elijah's face. Gavin wasn't allowed to take his laptop with him, his father said that was for only when he was home. In his opinion, he thought it wasn't fair considering it was his in the first place, but he knew better than to argue. Gavin shrinks down in his seat when he notices his father looking at him, those grey eyes would forever be burned into his psyche. He jumps when his brother opens the driver's side door and flops down in the seat, Elijah sighs heavily and slams the door shut. He looks over to Gavin and gives him a small smile, "Buckle up, Gavy." He says. Gavin nods and does as he's told.   
        Gabriel waves as he watches his boys drive away, Marjorie walks outside and stands next to her husband, "Did you disable his credit card?" He asks. Marjorie gives a small smirk as she nods, Gabriel returns her smirk as he pulls his wife to his side.   
        "Now we play the waiting game."   
  
        "Lijah? When are we going to go shopping? I'm really hungry..." Says Gavin. It has been two weeks since him and his brother had moved into the vacant single room. Gavin was shocked at the size of the little housing room, it was much bigger than he thought it would be. He and Elijah were able to put two beds in there and for once Gavin had a  _real_ bed and not a mattress on the floor. Elijah sighs heavily and looks at his brother.   
        "Gavin, I've already told you I have no way in getting anything. Dad was being an asshole and he cut me off from our money, can you please wait a little while longer? I know I keep saying that, but I promise this time, alright?" Elijah explains tiredly. Gavin sighs and pulls his knees to his chest, 'If I was still at home I would be able to eat...' He thought.   
        "But, Lijah... You get to eat at school... I'm hungry." Gavin whines. Elijah growls softly and takes a breath, he needs to try to keep his cool.   
        "I know, Gavin. I'm sorry, I'll see if Amanda will loan me some money, okay? If she does then we'll go to the store, I promise." He says as he flashes his brother a reassuring smile. Gavin nods and fidgets with his fingers, he needed something to fiddle with.   
        "Oh! Here! I forgot about me having my old phone on me, I told myself to give it to you when we got here, but I've been busy." Says Elijah as he tosses an older version of an iPhone onto Gavin's bed. Gavin blinks and picks the phone up, he looks it over and turns it on. The first thing he sees when the phone loads up is himself set as the background, he smiling wide.   
        "When... Did you take this picture?" He asks.   
        Elijah smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck, "Well I actually took it when we were ten. It was the day da- Gabriel got you that laptop. That was the first time I saw you smile in awhile so I... wanted to commemorate it with a photo." Gavin smiles at his brother and reaches over to pull him into a tight hug.   
        "Can we take a picture together?" He asks. Elijah's eyes light up at that question, he nods and takes the phone from his brother opening the camera. He pulls Gavin in close and holds the phone out so that the camera can capture them both, they yell cheese as Elijah snaps the picture.   
        "I'm going to make that picture my new screensaver... Thank you Lijah."Says Gavin.   
        "Anytime little bro," Elijah replied.   
  
        "I fucking told you, Gavin! We have no money and Amanda is getting tired of lending us some!" Yelled Elijah as he threw his hands into the air. A month has gone by and as each day passed, the two brother's patience with each other was beginning to wear thin. Gavin glares and throws a pillow at his older brother.   
        "You're probably not even asking! All you care about is your stupid robots!" He yelled back. Elijah dodges the pillow and growls, how dare his brother call him a liar?   
        "I did ask! She said  _no!_ One person can only take so fucking much, Gavin! Or are you that stupid to see that!" The arguing has about reached its boiling point.   
        "Well if I was at home, I would be able to fucking eat!" Gavin yelled. Elijah lets out a frustrated scream and pulls at his hair.   
        "Then fucking go home! You're being a pain in the ass anyways! All you are is a fucking distraction, Gavin! No wonder they beat you! YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Gavin tenses at his brother's words, so the truth was finally out. A tense silence fell over the room, Elijah groans and leaves slamming the door causing his brother to flinch. Gavin hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in the folds of his arms.   
  
        "Elijah? What on earth are you doing here so late?" The sound of his mentor startled him for a moment, Elijah looked up from his work and turned to face Amanda. He sighs heavily and turns back to the blue liquid in the test tube.   
        "I had a fight with my brother... He's starving, Amanda... a-and I have no way in getting him anything to eat. T-That asshole father of ours cut me off from my funding a-and I can't always come running to you. I said... some cruel things..." He explains. Amanda frowns and walks over to her student, gently she places his hand on his shoulder.   
        "Well, the first thing you need to do is go apologize to your brother. Then the second thing you should do is to apply for a job on campus, it'll be easier for you, and you'll have some money of your own." She says. Elijah sighs and nods, he wasn't sure if a simple apology would make up for what he said to his brother. When Elijah returns back to his dorm, he's met with an empty room and empty drawers. A single note laid on top of his desk.   
        "Dear Lijah, I'm sorry... I got on your nerves. I decided to go back home, you need to focus on your classes, not me. Thanks for the false hope, though... it was fun while it lasted. Love, Gavin." Elijah reads over his brother's note a few more times, uninvited tears prick at the corner of his eyes.   
        "W-What did I just d-do?" He whispers.  


	8. An Angel in Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally gets an angel

  To say that Gabriel and Marjorie Kamski welcomed Gavin back with open arms would be an understatement. They welcomed him back sure, but they welcomed him back with insults and a few hits. Telling him that he should have never gone with Elijah because he was too stupid to even keep up with their son. They told Gavin that  _their_ son was going to change the world, he had news for them, he hated  _their_ son. If it wasn't for Elijah being so smart then Gavin probably would have had an easier life, that's what he told himself though. Gavin knew why his father and step-mother hated him, but he wanted to blame it on someone else. He was tired of blaming himself and his mother for this, it was time for it to be someone else's fault. After Gavin's 'not so' warm welcome home, he began to act out. Lashing out at his parents, playing loud obnoxious music from his laptop, and even refusing to do his school work. He should have realized though, acting out in the Kamski household would only get you so far.   
        "Come here you little shit!" Gabriel roared as he chased after his son, Gavin had crossed the line. He crossed it by saying that his father actually loved his mother and just wouldn't admit it. He took a run for it when he saw his father's grip tighten on his steak knife, he was now regretting saying what he said while it was dinner time. Gavin yelps when his father grabs the back of his shirt roughly.   
        "I'm getting  _sick_ of your shit, kid! You need to learn obedience and I know just how to teach you!" He snaps as he drags his son back into the dining room. Gavin wiggles in his father's grasp as he tries to break away, but it was useless, Gabriel's hold on his shirt was far too tight. Gabriel forces his son down into a nearby chair and holds his right arm down onto the table, he rips the sleeve of his sweater off and grabs the steak knife he abandoned when he went chasing after Gavin.   
        Gavin's eyes widen as he tries to pull away, "D-Daddy, no! I-I'm sorry!" He screams as he tries to pry his father's hand off of his arm. Gabriel growls and sends his elbow back, hitting Gavin right in the nose. Blood gushed from the boy's nose as he groaned in pain, the blow disoriented him for a moment. Catching the gleam of the steak knife brought Gavin back to reality. With one big boost of courage, Gavin stomps on his father's foot hard. Gabriel yells out in pain as his grip loosens.  
        Gavin slips away from his father and quickly runs to his bedroom where he locks the door. In a state of panic, Gavin does the only thing he knows to do, and that was to call the police. He snatches his phone from his dresser and shakily dials the number's needed, "911 what's your emergency?" Asked a female voice.   
        "H-Help! I-I need help! M-My d-d-dad is trying to t-to kill me!" He yells into the phone. He flinches when he hears his father banging on the outside of the door.   
        "GAVIN YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Gabriel screams as he bangs on the door harder. Gavin almost drops his phone due to his uncontrollable shaking.   
        "Sir? Are you still on the line? What's your address?" The operator asks.   
        "I-I don't know! P-Please just send so- AH!" Gavin screams when Gabriel forces the door open. When his father sees the phone, his eyes went from fiery grey to a molten silver.   
        "Before I go to jail, I'll teach you a fucking lesson you'll never forget." Gabriel seethes as he tackles his son onto his bed. Gavin screams and tries to fight his father off, but his screams are cut short when Gabriel wraps his hands around Gavin's throat.   
  
        "Ah Jesus Christ, Eddy! Get the paramedics in here, we got a body!" Yelled a gruff voice. It sounded as if the other person was submerged in water, or was it the other way around? Maybe Gavin was the one in water, he lets out a small whimper as he forces his eyes open.   
        "H-He-Help..." He whispers. The man above him stares at him in shocked silence, the man in the stripe dress shirt looked like he had seen a ghost.   
        "Oh my god. EDDY! THE KIDS ALIVE GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" The man yells as he stoops down to be by Gavin's side. Everything hurt, his arms stung, and his throat throbbed with dulled pain. When he tried to speak again the man in stripes stopped him.   
        "Don't overexert yourself, kid. We got the sick fucks who did this to you, you're safe now." The man assures. Gavin forces himself to nod, he was so sleepy.   
        "Jesus, Hank! The kid looks like he got fucking mauled!" Yelled another man. Gavin closes his eyes tight and lets out another whimper, he tenses when a bigger and much warmer hand wraps around his.   
        "Shut up, Eddy! You're scaring him! It's alright, kid... we're gonna take you to the hospital. It's alright." The man in stripes says softly. Gavin nods and relaxes slightly, he squeezes the man's hand weakly. Gavin finally had an angel to save him. 


	9. It Won't Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is a bit of an asshole in this one

  "Get over here you fucking, brat!" Gabriel yelled as he lunged at Gavin. The boy screams as he dodges his father, the angel he saw was only in his imagination. The man in the stripes never came for him, he was still stuck with his father and step-mother. Before Gavin could run, he felt a pair of two sets of arms wrap around him. He tries to break free, but the arms wouldn't allow him to move a single inch.   
        "Just hold still,  _Gavy._ You deserve this, you were annoying again." Elijah hisses in his ear as he tightens his hold on his brother. Gavin fought harder until he felt four familiar rings strike his already bruised face.   
        "Hold still! It'll be over before you know, after all, you're a whore's child! Not like you haven't felt worse." Marjorie seethed as she tightened her hold on him as well. Gavin whimpers and weakly struggles against his two assailants, he yelps when Gabriel forces his son to look at him by pulling his head back roughly by his brown locks. Tears slipped past Gavin's grey eyes when he felt the knife pressed to his throat by his father.   
        "You won't be our problem, anymore," Gabriel whispers. 

        Gavin awakes with a sharp intake of breath, he sits up in the fairly uncomfortable bed. White walls surrounded him, the sound of an erratic beeping caught his attention. He looks to the sound of the beeping and sees a monitor with numbers and bumpy line, he tilts his head as he tries to control his breathing. Gavin looks down at himself and screams, bloodied bandages covered his arms. Why couldn't he remember anything from last night?   
        "Whoa! Relax, kid! You're safe! You're in the hospital, everything is alright now!" Yelled a familiar voice. Gavin looked up with wide eyes, standing in the doorway of his room was the man in the striped shirt. He was holding a cup of coffee, his brownish blonde hair was ruffled and his blue eyes looked tired.   
        "W-Who're you?" Gavin stutters as he pulls the blue blankets around him tighter. The man holds his hands up, he was showing Gavin that he had no intentions of hurting him. Gavin swallows and winces, his hand shoots up to his throat.   
        "I'm Detective Hank Anderson, I'm the officer that found you in your room last night. I suggest that you don't touch your throat, son. Your old man did a number on you." Says Hank as he slowly makes his way into the room. Gavin sags and looks down at the blankets.   
        "D-Don't call me, son. I-I'm no one's son... only a whore's child." He mumbles. Hank frowns and takes a seat in the chair that sat next to the boy's bed. 'Why on earth would he call himself that?' He thought.   
        "Did your parents call you that?" Hank asks as he sets his coffee down on a nearby table. Gavin shifts uncomfortably and nods, that was always their go-to insult.   
        "T-They... T-They didn't like h-how I w-was the product o-of an affair. M-My daddy had an affair with my mother... Maria Reed... a-and Mrs. Kamski d-didn't like when my daddy brought me to their house when I was five. T-They both hated me, they hated me for what I-I was... a-and they h-hated me because their son liked me... b-but now my b-brother hates me like t-them a-and I-I d-don't understand!" Gavin yells as tears began to stream down his face, it wasn't fair. He never asked to be born, it wasn't  _fair._ He tenses when he feels Hank pull him into a gentle hug.   
        "Calm down, that's over now. Your father and step-mother are in prison now for what they did, they won't get out not if I have anything to say about it." Hank assures as he strokes Gavin's hair.   
        Gavin nods and clings onto Hanks shirt weakly, "Doctor Ramina wants to keep you here for a bit. She said that she was worried about the two broken ribs you had and that she was worried about your mental health as well." Hank explained as he slowly let the boy go. Gavin blinks and tilts his head to the side.   
        "M-Mental health? W-Why is she worried about that? I-I'm fine." He says.   
        "You may feel fine right now, kid, but in the long run, this could really hurt you. If you want me to, I can call your brother for you." Gavin nods. 

        It took a lot of convincing to get the kid's phone out of evidence to call his brother, but Hank managed it. It took a good few minutes to clean the dried blood off of the device, but once it was clean Hank searched through Gavin's contacts until he found one labeled "Number one Big Bro." Hank rolls his eyes at the childish name and dials the number.   
        "Gavin! Oh, god are you alright!? I'm sorry I made you leave... why haven't you been answering me?" A frantic voice on the other line startled Hank for a moment.   
        "Mr. Kamski? I'm sorry to inform that this isn't your brother. My name is Hank Anderson, I'm a detective at the DPD. I was the one who found your brother last night inside your family home." Silence greets Hank, then silence his filled with heavy breathing.   
        "H-He finally d-did it didn't he!? H-He killed, Gavin!" Elijah screams.   
        "Mr. Kamski please calm down! Your brother is alive, but he's in poor condition. Your parents have been taken to jail, but Gavin needs you right now. Is there any way you can come visit him? He's at the Detroit Receiving Hospital, his doctor wishes to keep him a bit longer due to some broken ribs and possible mental health problems, and he wants you to be there." Hank explains. Elijah takes a shaky breath.   
        "I-I'll... I-I'll be there tomorrow, I-I promise." 

        The next day Hank sat and waited with Gavin, he had told the boy that his older brother had agreed to show up, but that was looking to be a lie. The pair sat and waited... and waited... and waited for Elijah to show up, but the other boy hadn't. Elijah called it was around five o'clock, he wanted to speak to his brother. "Gavin! I'm so sorry I didn't show up, but I've got news! I made a breakthrough with my research and I think I found the necessary items to create the perfect android!" Elijah exclaims. Gavin frowns, he can feel his bottom lip wobble, and the tears pooling into his eyes.   
        "Y-You... D-Didn't show up b-because of your stupid robots?" He whispers. Elijah stays quiet. Gavin wipes his tears away and lets out a bitter laugh.   
        "T-That's the thing about you,  _Kamski's._ You o-only care about yourselves, w-well you know what,  _Elijah?_ SCREW YOU!" Gavin yells as he hangs up on his brother. He pulls his knees to his chest and hides his face in the folds of his arms, his sobs shook his body. Hank frowns and pulls the boy into a hug.   
        "Don't worry, son. I'll stay with you, it'll get better." Hank assures. Gavin sniffles and wipes his eyes with shaking hands, he looks up to the detective and forces a sad smile.   
        "T-That's where you're wrong, Detective Anderson. It won't get better... it never will be better."   


	10. Psychoanalyzed Part One

    "How are you feeling today, Gavin?" It's been two weeks since he started his therapy and almost a month since he's been at the hospital. Gavin sighs hard and frowns at his doctor, that was always the first thing Sophia would say. There was never a 'hello' or 'Good morning,' just, "How are you feeling today?" The question irritated Gavin, couldn't she ask something different for once?   
        "The same as the last few times you asked that." He snaps. Gavin couldn't understand why she just wouldn't give up, she wasn't going to get a single word out of him, no matter how hard she tried. Sophia sighs and adjusts her glasses, Gavin knew that he was beginning to get on the woman's nerves. Sometimes, Detective Anderson would be there with him, but today he wasn't. Hank told Gavin that he would be too busy to be there with him for his session, but he said that he would stop by after work. Gavin began to look up to the older man, Hank was nice to him, he wished the detective was his father.   
        "Gavin, I know you're not 'fine,' Doctor Romina told me about the constant nightmares, the brief dissociation's from reality, the panic attacks, and the self-destructive behavior. You're far from fine and you need to talk about what your father and step-mother have done to you." Sophia explains as she puts a strand of her blonde hair behind her left ear. Gavin glares at her and begins to pick at the scabs left behind from his father's assault, why couldn't she just leave him and his barriers alone?   
        "Daddy didn't do anything. I was being a stupid brat, he had a right to be angry with me." Says Gavin as he continues to pick at the scabs.   
        Sophia lights up at his words, "Why do you call him 'daddy,' Gavin? You're sixteen, shouldn't you be passed that by now?"  Gavin tenses and stops what he's doing. Sophia grins, 'bingo.' She thought.   
        "He made you call him that, didn't he?" She asks again. Gavin's heart rate picks up, he narrows his eyes and tries to hide his shaking hands under his legs.   
        "N-No," he replies.   
        "He did, why did he make you call him that, Gavin? Was it because you reminded him of your mother?" She asks. Gavin's breathing picks up as he closes his eyes tight, 'Why won't she shut up?' He thought.   
        "Gavin, did your father ever touch you inappropriately?" She asks.   
        Gavin opens his eyes and leaps from his chair, "SHUT UP! S-SHUT THE HELL UP! H-HE D-DIDN'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screams. Sophia blinks as she observes the boy's stance, Gavin stood rigidly, his grey eyes were narrowed but she could still see the raw fear in them. She holds her hands up slowly and gives her patient a small smile.   
        "Alright, Gavin. I apologize for assuming something like that, I'm just trying to figure everything out." Says Sophia. Gavin clenches his jaw and points stiffly at his hospital room door.   
        "O-Out, g-get o-out! I-I don't w-want to see you anymore! I-I want to see Hank!" He yells. Sophia nods and stands up from her chair.   
        "Okay, okay. I'll call Detective Anderson and see if he can come and join us. You get some rest until then." She replies as she leaves the boy alone. Gavin watches her go with hatred in his eyes, how dare she break down one of his walls.   
        "H-He didn't t-touch me like that... h-he didn't... h-he just... j-just liked how I-I said d-daddy..." He mumbles as he sits back down in his chair. A whimper escapes him as he begins to pull at his hair, Gabriel was a sicko but he never touched his son like that... ' _Your mother always called me daddy, so you will too.'_ Gavin covers his ears, those words are what made him extra scared of his father. All because he was afraid his father would actually hurt him like that.   
  
        "I'm glad you could make it, Detective Anderson. I believe there has been a small breakthrough with Gavin, I think there was a possibility of sexual abuse too." Sophia explained as she and Hank walked to Gavin's room. Hank grits his teeth at that, the doctors did a full exam when Gavin was brought in, they never mentioned anything about a sexual assault.   
        "Are you sure about this, doc? Romina never mentioned a claim like that before, what makes you think Gavin was... sexually assaulted?" Hank had to force his words out.   
        "Because of how he reacted, Detective. He became anxious and fearful, his fight or flight reflexes kicked in. Gavin denied it, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen." She explains. Hank lets out a breath, this kid has gone through way too much. Sophia opens Gavin's door, but quickly closes it when she sees a bedpan being hurled at her.   
        "I SAID I WANTED TO SEE HANK, YOU BITCH!" Gavin yells as he throws something else. Hank blinks his blue eyes in surprise, that's the first time he's ever heard Gavin raise his voice. He pulls Sophia back and steps closer to the door.   
        "Gavin? I'm here, son. Stop throwing things so I can come in." He says. The loud thumping on the door finally ceased, allowing Hank to open the door. He pokes his head inside, Gavin is sitting in the floor in front of the chair that he usually occupied during his sessions. The room was a complete mess, paper, bedpans, and even the little tables laid on the floor scattered. Something had triggered Gavin's sudden rage.   
        "H-He didn't touch m-me like that, H-Hank. I-I swear he didn't... h-he... h-he just liked how I said d-daddy, h-he said mom called him that s-so I had to too! B-BUT HE DIDN'T TOUCH ME! SHE'S A LIAR!" He yells as he begins to pull at his hair. Hank hurries over to his side and scoops Gavin up into his arms.   
        "Hey... I believe you, buddy, I do. I promise I do, but you shouldn't have thrown anything at Sophia. She's only trying to help you." Hank replies as he forces Gavin to let go of his hair. He looks at Hank and sniffles.   
        "I-I'm f-fine though..." He says. Hank shakes his head and wipes away Gavin's tears with his thumb.   
        "You're not, kiddo. You can't even take a nap without waking up screaming, there are even days when you black out. You get stuck in a memory, Gavin. The nurses have to sedate you every time you black out, because every time you try to hurt yourself, son. That's not okay, you're not okay." Hank explains softly. Gavin sighs in defeat.   
        "O-Okay... Okay... I'll talk... b-but can you please stay? Please, Hank?" Gavin pleads.   
        "Sure thing, son. I'll stay right beside you." 


	11. Psychoanalyzed Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I made up for making Gavin's life crap yet?

 "Okay, are we ready to talk now?" Sophia asks once Hank allows her into the room. Gavin slumps down in his chair and glares at the wall behind the doctors head, Hank gently nudges Gavin's arm. He groans loudly and leans his head back, why did he even agree to do this? Not like it's going to help, talking won't help the nightmares or insomnia.   
        "Yeah, sure," Gavin grumbles. Hank rolls his eyes and nods for Sophia to continue. Sophia straightens up in her chair and looks down at the clipboard that she held.   
        "Alright, Gavin. How do you really feel about what your father and step-mother did?" She asks. Gavin frowns and unconsciously begins to pick at the scabs on his left arm. How did he feel? Hurt for one, angry, confused... there was never just one feeling, there was multiple.   
        "I... I feel hurt... angry... and confused. What... W-What did I ever do to them?" He asks mostly to himself. The picking at the scabs became rougher, what did he do to deserve all that pain? Why was his mother a whore? Why didn't his father just wear a damn condom? Life would just be easier if he was just dead, it would be easier for his parents, his brother, hell even for Hank. His new father figure probably hated him too, slowly Gavin's breathing became erratic.   
        "Gavin, I need you to breathe for me, sweetheart. What are you thinking about right now?" Sophia asks as she holds onto Gavin's hands tight. He looks at her and tries to calm his breathing, but he can't.   
        "H-Hank h-hates m-me. J-Just like t-they do." He stammers.   
        "Gavin, I don't think I could ever hate you! You're like a son to me, I wouldn't ever treat you like that bastard treated you." Hank assures as he rests his hand on Gavin's shoulder. He looks at Hank and tenses when he sees how sincere the older man is. Gavin takes a breath and nods his head slowly.   
        "I-I'm s-sorry, Hank." He whispers. Hank smiles and places a gentle kiss on the side of Gavin's head, he blinks when the boy flinches at the contact, 'He deserves so much better...' He thought.   
        "Are you ready to continue you, Gavin?" Sophia asks softly. Gavin sighs and nods.   
  
        After a good hour of talking, Sophia made the conclusion that Gavin was in bad shape. She waited outside in the hallway for Hank, when the older man stepped out of the room he jumped back when he saw her standing there. "Shit! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!?" He yells. Sophia rolls her eyes and motions for him to follow her as she walks down the hall.   
        "Gavin is suffering from PTSD and anxiety, along with depression. Though the depression itself is tied together with the PTSD and anxiety. I suggest giving him anti-depressants and a sedative, but both of those drugs can be very dangerous to an unsupervised child." She explains as she makes a right down another hallway.   
        "Alright, well we'll just have to get him into the foster system. Get him a new foster family and fill them in on the situation." Hank replies. Sophia stops and turns to look at the man behind her.   
        "Detective, that won't be a good idea. Throwing Gavin in an unfamiliar environment could pose a great threat to his now damaged mental health." She argues.   
        Hank frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, "Well what else is there to do?" He asks. Sophia smiles, the smile unnerves the detective.   
        "Simple,  _you_ become Gavin's foster parent. He trusts you, Hank. To him you are his angel, you're the one that saved him from that hellhole that he called a home. The one that actually saved his life."  She finished. Hank blinks and lets out a loud laugh, Sophia frowns and crosses her arms. Hank stops laughing and lets out a choked noise.   
        "Come on, Sophia! You can't be serious! Me? Take care of a kid? I'm a police officer! He'll be home practically every single day by himself!" Hank argues. Sophia pats his arm and smiles.   
        "You'll just have to figure it out, Hank. I've already told the social workers that you would be glad to take him in." Sophia smiles as she saunters into her office, leaving Hank standing in the hall in shocked silence.   
        'Well, I guess I got a lot of cleaning to do... and shopping.' He thought.   


	12. A New Home Part One

  For once in his life, Gavin could finally say that he was excited about something, and not scared to feel such excitement. Sophia told him this morning that he was going to live with Hank and with all honesty too. She wasn't lying to him or trying to get his hopes up, he really was going to be living with his new father figure. ' _Don't get your hopes up, stupid. He'll just find you annoying like Elijah did and send you packing.'_ Sneered the little voice in Gavin's head. The voice right, if he was going to be living with Hank then he would have to be unnoticeable, quiet and to himself.   
        "Gavin? You ready to get outta here, son?" Asks Hank as he pokes his head into Gavin's hospital room. He jumps and looks at Hank with wide eyes, he wasn't expecting the other to be there this early.   
        "I-I um... e-er... I-I guess? S-Sophia said I could keep the white scrubs, c-considering my clothes were torn up a-and covered in blood." He explains as he rubs the back of his neck. Hank chuckles and steps into the room holding a plastic bag in his hand. Gavin tilts his head when he reads the words, 'Wal-Mart,' across the white bag.   
        "I figured you would need some new clothes, I made sure to stock up on some things for a sixteen-year-old. Clothes that you might or might not like, some junk food, but also healthy stuff, and I got your phone too. It's in the car, now you get dressed and we'll head home, yeah?" Gavin grins and takes the bag from Hank, he looks in it. A grey sweater was in there, along with a pair of black jeans that little holes in them, along with a pair of clean boxers and black socks.   
        "T-Thank you, Hank. This... N-No one has ever gotten me new things before." He replies. Hank frowns at that.   
        "They never bought you new clothes?" He asks. Gavin shakes his head as he takes the new clothes out of the plastic bag, the sweater looked a little big, but not as big as his other one was.   
        "They always gave me Elijah's stuff, the things he couldn't fit anymore. His clothes barely fit me, they were always a bit too big. Though, his shoes were always small. The sneakers they gave me hurt my feet, my toes are all squished up at the top." Gavin explains as he places the other article of clothing on his hospital bed. Hank frowns and walks over to the drawer that held what little personal items Gavin had. He opens it up and pulls out the worn out red converses, he checks the tongue of the shoes for the size.   
        "This says size seven, so you'll probably need a size eight or eight in a half." Says Hank as he tosses the old shoes into a nearby trash can. Gavin blinks and looks from hank to the trashcan that now held his shoes.   
        "Wear your slippers out, okay? On the way home, we'll stop by NoJo Kicks and pick you up a new pair, any kind you want." Says Hank as he ruffles Gavin's hair.   
        Gavin smiles and nods his head, "Alright! I'm going to sign your discharge papers and get your prescriptions from Sophia, you be getting ready." Says Hank as he leaves the boy alone once more. Gavin looks down at the clothes again, he strokes his thumb across the fabric of the sweater and smiles.   
  
        To say Hank was mad was a huge understatement, he doesn't understand why those sick fucks didn't just put Gavin in the foster system. Why they just couldn't give the kid to a family that would love him, a family that would protect him, and a family that wouldn't just give him hand-me-downs that could barely fit him. "Don't worry you sick fucks, that boy is my son now, and I'll be damned if anything ever happens to him." He mutters as he stalks down the hall towards the front desk.   
        "How may I help you, Mr?" Says the nurse once Hank approaches the desk. He gives her a small smile.   
        "Anderson and I'm here to sign out my foster son, Gavin Reed." He replies. The nurse perks up at the mention of Gavin, she must know him.   
        "So, you're the new foster dad I've been hearing about? Sophia has been talking about you for a while, you seem like a good man. Lord knows that Gavin needs you, especially in his horrible predicament he's in." She says as she gathers the necessary papers for him to sign. Hank chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.   
        "Yeah... I'll try my best to take care of him, Miss. After what he's been through, he needs a stable person in his life." Hank replies as he pulls a pen from the inside of his coat pocket. He takes the clipboard from the nurse and signs his name on the dotted line below, he hands it back to her and gives her a small smile before turning to find Sophia. He walks down the hall once more and takes a right, he walks down the next hall until he stops right in front of Sophia's office. Lightly he knocks on the opened door.   
        Sophia looks up and smiles, "Come in, Hank. I'm sure you're here to pick up Gavin's prescriptions, yes?" She asks. Hank nods and stands in front of her desk with his hands clasped behind his back. Sophia grabs the prescriptions pad from her desk and quickly writes out the two medicines that Gavin had to begin taking.   
        "The first one is sertraline. That's his antidepressant, you may know it better as Zoloft." She says as she hands him the first prescription, "Then the second is, diazepam. That's for his anxiety, but he only needs to take it when needed. If anything unusual begins to happen, like mood swings or suicidal thoughts, bring him back and I'll change his medicine." She finishes as she hands him the last prescription. Hank nods and folds the two pieces of paper and places them in his breast pocket of his shirt.   
        "Thank you, for taking care of him, Sophia." Says Hank as he shakes her hand. Sophia smiles and squeezes his hand tight.   
        "No, thank you, for taking him in, Hank. Having you in his life will give him a stable home." She replies. Hank smiles and nods his head, he waves as he turns to leave.   
  
        Gavin sat on his bed fidgets with the ends of his sweater sleeves. Would Hank actually want to keep him? He did get him new clothes and he's even going to get Gavin a new pair of shoes, so that meant something... right? Or maybe the older man was just taking pity on him, he was the abused child that no one else wanted. Gavin jumps when his door opens up, Hank pops his head in and smiles.   
        "You ready?" He asks. Gavin smiles and nods his head as he stands from his bed.   
        Hank wasn't going to be like the others, he actually cares about Gavin, he actually  _wanted_ him, and that made Gavin happy. Feeling wanted was the best feeling ever, being called someone's son was the best feeling ever, and now Gavin was going to experience that.   
        "Yeah, I'm ready." 


	13. A New Home Part Two

  "So, Gavin, did your parents send you to school?" Hank asks as he glances over at the boy sitting in the passenger seat of his car. They were currently on their way home from the shoe store, Gavin had picked another pair of red sneakers, but of course, these ones could fit him.   
        "No, I was homeschooled. I... I was actually almost done with everything until I started to act up." He replies as he slumps down in his seat. He wasn't anything like his brother, if he was like Elijah then maybe, just maybe he could have graduated early too, but no he messed up that chance when he started to act stupid. Gavin sighs and looks down, shakily he picks at the edges of the holes that was in his pants.   
        "Well, we can fix that. I can either put you in public school or we can just pick up where you left off on the homeschooling. It's up to  you, buddy." Hank replies as he turns left down another street. Gavin looks up, it was odd not seeing someone mad at him, or yell at him for that matter.   
        "I... I-I would like to continue with the homeschooling. I'm pretty sure throwing me into a public school now would be a bad idea... considering all the scars... and the anxiety. It wouldn't be a stable place for me." Gavin mutters. Hank smiles and nods his head, whatever his boy wanted he was going to get.   
        "O-Oh, um, Hank? Did you by any chance get my laptop from my dad's house? It's... the only real gift he gave me and I would like to keep it." Says Gavin. Hank's smile falls, sure there was a laptop, but the thing was smashed beyond repair. Gabriel must have destroyed it when he rendered his own son unconscious. Hank's grip tightens on the steering wheel.   
        "No, buddy I didn't. When we got there a lot of stuff was broken, especially a laptop. My guess is, your father broke it during his rampage." He replies. Gavin lets out a quiet oh as he sinks down in his seat more, Hank sighs and reaches over patting Gavin's knee.  
        "Don't worry kiddo, I got one at the house you can have. I never use it anyways." He says. Gavin perks up at that, he loved using his laptop. He liked getting on YouTube, he would watch funny videos and listen to his music. His favorite band recently came out with some new music, so that was the first thing he was going to listen to once he set his new laptop up.   
        "Um... Hank? What kind of music do you like?" Gavin asks. Hank smiles and glances over at him.   
        "Believe it or not kid, but I like heavy metal and some jazz. You're probably thinking I'm too old for the metal, but a true metalhead never dies." Hank replies, Gavin chuckles.  
        "I actually like a metal band, well, I don't know if they're considered metal, but I like the band Hollywood Undead, though I like more bands than just them, I just found them before the others. They... actually helped me get through some things." Says Gavin as he smiles sheepishly. He remembers when he first found the band, he was eleven and he was just casually scrolling through YouTube, then he found a song called, We Are. Let's just say that song was stuck on repeat for a very long time.   
        "Huh, never heard of em kid. Maybe you can show them to me when we get home?" Gavin grins and nods his head excitedly. Home, yea he was finally going home and not with a monster, but with an angel.   
        Gavin was amazed at how small Hank's house was, it wasn't a large two-story like his other one, no it was a simple two bedroom house. It felt more like home, Gavin never really liked being in that big fancy house in uptown Detroit, he always felt out of place. "Alright, kiddo. I'm going to pick up your medicine and stop by the precinct. I shouldn't be gone long, there's food in the fridge, and if you need me my cell phone number is on the fridge." Hank explains as he watches Gavin fiddle with the laptop that sat on the kitchen table. Gavin nods and waves his foster father away.   
        "I'll be okay, Hank. Be careful while you're out." He replies as he tries to change the password on the computer, he couldn't understand why the older man made it 'fuckingpassword' in the first place. Hank kisses the top of Gavin's head and ruffles the boy's hair.   
        "Alright, love ya kiddo. Be back soon." Says Hank as he turns to leave.   
        Gavin blinks his eyes owlishly as he watches the older man walk out the door, "I... I love you too." He whispers. 


	14. Medicated Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't control me anymore

   Gavin hated his medicine, the antidepressants made him feel weird, he didn't feel like himself. They made him feel hazy and sometimes he didn't even feel like he was in the same room as Hank. Then the sedatives were the worst, he only had to take them if he needed them, but here lately he's had to take them practically every night. His first night home and he had a horrible nightmare, for two days he refused to sleep, he even refused to take the sedative, but Hank must have crushed it up and put the powder in his drink. He hated how the sedative made him tired and sluggish when he would take it his head and eyes would droop. Most days, Gavin doesn't even take his antidepressants, he pretends to then spits the pill out once Hank leaves him alone in the kitchen. The same thing went with the sedatives, sure he couldn't sleep, but not sleeping was better than looking like a drug head.   
        Today had been a bad idea to not take his medicine though, the antidepressants controlled his anxiety and slight irritability, but like a moron, he didn't take his pill. Hank brought him to the precinct with him, saying that he was worried about leaving him home alone for long hours in the day. Gavin didn't think he would need his pill, but standing in the middle of a precinct with hundreds of police officers and detectives can make a kid pretty antsy. "Gavin, I want you to meet someone." Says Hank, Gavin jumps and stares at his foster father with wide eyes. A man about the same height as Hank stood beside him, he had dark skin, bald head, and a mean looking face. Gavin instantly shrinks in on himself when he makes eye contact with the other.   
        "This is Jefferey Fowler, him and I went to school together, we even trained together in the academy. He earns the rank of Lieutenant after he left the army." Hank explains as he pats his friend on the back rather hard. Jefferey turns his scowl to look at Hank, then back to Gavin. A large smile breaks out on the man's face as he lets out a loud laugh. Gavin jumps at the sudden sound.   
        "Jesus, kid relax! I'm not going to hurt you! Hank has told me a lot about you and let me just say that you are indeed adorable." Says Jefferey. Gavin blushes in embarrassment and glares at Hank. The older man holds his hands up and grins at his foster son.  
        "I only call it like I see it, Gavin. Alright, go take a seat at my desk. I got an interrogation to get to, please behave while I'm gone." Gavin nods and moves past the two older men, he sits down at Hank's desk and pulls his phone from his pocket. Gavin frowns four miss calls from Elijah and over thirty texts from him. The beginning of each text read 'I'm sorry.' Gavin scoffs and deletes the texts and deletes the missed calls.   
        "You're not sorry... none of you damn  _Kamski's_ are sorry." He mumbles as he opens one of the games on his phone.   
        "Gavin?" His body goes rigid, the sound of a familiar voice calling his name seizes his heart. ' _It's not real, he's not here. He's in prison.'_ He thought as he tried to focus on his game, but he knew his thoughts were lies. He could feel  _his_ gaze on him, burning through his head each minute that passed.   
        "Wow, son. You honestly, think that ignoring me will make it all better, huh?" Asked his father. Gavin's shaking grew worse as he glanced up at the man, Gabriel stood across from at the desk that sat opposite of Hanks. An orange jumpsuit replaced his normal clean-cut black one, and shiny handcuffs sat snugly on his wrists. Even in all that get up his father still looked calm and collected, acting like he did nothing wrong. Gabriel smirks at his son causing Gavin to grow tense.   
        "Y-You're i-in j-jail, H-Hank said so." He stammers. Gabriel scoffs and leans against the desk behind him.   
        "It's only been a month and you've already forgotten the family wealth. I'm actually about to be out on bond, I can't get you back, no, but you'll come running willingly." He says. Gavin's breathing picks up, the shaking in his hands causes him to drop his phone to the floor. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening, everything was supposed to be better.   
        "Why is that sack of shit here!? Jefferey, move that bastard before I do it myself!" Yells Hank as he rushes over to be by Gavin's side. As Gabriel is being dragged away he says one last thing to his son.   
        "Don't worry, Gavin!  _Daddy_ still loves you!" He calls as he is being dragged into a nearby interrogation room. Gavin gasps and begins to claw his own neck, ' _I-I can't b-breathe! H-He's choking me!'_ He thought as he slid out of Hanks chair and down into the floor. That night comes rushing back, the phone call, the screaming, the chasing,  _the cutting._  Gavin screams as he curls in on himself, no one was coming to save him, not this time.   
        "Hank! What the hell is wrong with him!" Yells Eddy from the break room, all the other officers in the precinct stopped what they were doing. They watched has Gavin broke down in the floor, begging his father to not hurt him, to not kill him. Hank ignores them and scoops the boy into his arms.   
        "Gavin! Gavin, look at me, son! He's gone, you're okay! Everything is okay!" Hank yells as makes Gavin look at him. Gavin stares at him with blurry eyes, it wasn't his father, it was Hank.   
        "H-He's g-g-going t-to take m-me, H-Hank." He stutters. Gavin clings onto Hank's jacket tight and buries his face in the fabric as he sobs, Hank, wraps his arms around him, holding the boy tight.   
        "Shh... He's not, okay? He can't, the city of Detroit issued a restraining order against him for you, you're okay. You don't have to go anywhere with him." Hank assures softly. Gavin nods and tightens his grip on the other man's coat, afraid that someone would pull him away from the other man.   
        "Let's go home, son," Hank whispers as he kisses the side of Gavin's head. The boy nods again, too exhausted to express himself with words.   
        ' _I'll never go back, you can't control me anymore.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes.  


	15. Gavin's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This is a bit fast pace on this chapter, but I wasn't sure how I could write about, Gavin being in the academy or any other ways to write about him and Hank. BUT! There will be better stuff after this, I promise!

   _August 5, 2018_  
  
                So, Sophia and Hank suggested that I start a journal. They both told me that writing out my aggression's would help, in my opinion, I don't believe it will do anything, but here goes. It's been about two weeks since my little break down at the precinct after that Hank started making sure that I took my medicine, and that I always stay by his side no matter what when we went to the bullpen. I told him that I didn't have to come to work with him, that I would be perfectly fine, but Hank said it would be better for me to be surrounded by others instead of being alone. When Hank has a case I stay with, Jeffrey. He's not so bad once you get to know him, though sometimes he still scares me. My... My dad's words are still with me, hearing him say that he still loved me sent chills down my spine. I hear those same words in my sleep and it's driving me crazy, but I can't tell Hank. If he finds out then he might hate me and I don't want that... I love Hank, he doesn't need to put up with my bullshit.   
  
\-----  
        October 1, 2018  
  
                Well, it's close to that time of year again. It's almost time for my birthday, Hank asked me what I wanted to do, but I told him that we should stay in, that my birthday wasn't important. He got mad at that, he said, "Son, your birthday will always be important. You're not with those assholes anymore, this will be your day, and I'm not going to let you waste it away by doing nothing." What he doesn't get though, is that I wasn't going to waste that day. I was going to get a box of Little Debbie cakes, preferably fudge rounds, and eat some while watching an old episode of Spongebob. That was... mine and Elijah's old tradition even after he came back from Grand Haven. It wasn't the same as when we were six, but we still did it. I... I miss Elijah, but it was made clear that he didn't care about me. He still doesn't care... He's too focused on his little robots to actually come to see me. Whatever, I don't need him, I have Hank now.   
  
\-----  
  
        November 22, 2018  
  
        Me and Hank went over to Jeffery's house today for dinner, I got to meet his wife Rachel. They had a son, but he couldn't make it to dinner because he was serving in the army just like how his dad did. I thought that was cool, but Hank said there was no way in hell he was ever going to let me join the army, the police academy maybe, but never the army. He said I already went through enough in life, wasn't any need to put myself through any more pain. Hank is just being overprotective, but the police force did sound like an interesting job. If I ever join the police, I want to be a detective just like Hank!   
  
\-----  
  
        August 30, 2020  
  
        I actually did it, I joined the academy! Hank said he was proud of me and that I better graduate, he should know by now that I refuse to give up. Even if there is a bitch in my class, her name is Tina Chen. She is the biggest bitch I have ever met, scratch that, second biggest bitch. Mrs. Kamski is number one and she'll never lose her spot no matter how hard Tina tries to take it. On our first exercise Tina pointed out my flaws and rubbed it in my face, but I got my revenge. Let's just say Tina won't have a pleasant surprise when she wakes up in the morning with a rat in her bed. Anyways, besides her, I also met a friend! His name is Chris Miller, he was the only real nice person there, well besides Ben, but that doesn't count considering I met him at the precinct before. He was teaching my class and Hank told him to keep a good eye on me due to my... occasional nightmares. I honestly believe that this is the right path for me, I have to get through this first then I can work my way to being a detective, just like Hank.   
  
\-----  
        September 5, 2022  
  
        I can't believe he fucking did it, he actually made a damn 'android.' He named her Chloe to make it worse, the thing was already blonde so why give her name as pretty as Chloe? Why not name her Brittney? Elijah called me later on that day, but I ignored him. He rather be with his robot anyways, I have a bad feeling about these things... my brother has started something that he clearly doesn't understand. So much for him being the smart one.   
  
\-----  
  
        November 6, 2029  
  
        I adore my little brother! He's so adorable, oh! Hank also made Lieutenant which is pretty awesome! I'm slowly making my way up the ranks, Hank said it shouldn't be long until I finally reach my goal of becoming a detective, which I hope it won't be too long. Anyways, back to my little brother! Cole was only a month old, but that little boy has snagged my heart! He's got Hank's blue eyes, Mary wasn't too fond of that. She was hoping her son would have some type of resemblance to her. Hank laughed and told her that his genes were just too strong. I know one thing... I'm going to protect Cole. Protect him from everything and everyone.   
  
\-----  
  
        October 11, 2035   
  
        This... This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening, I was supposed to protect him! Damn it! Damn Elijah and his fucking androids! Damn that stupid truck!  I need to get to Hank, I need to get to my dad.   
 


	16. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible :D

  When Gavin heard about the wreck his heart dropped, his foster father and brother were hurt badly. That's all the doctors would tell him over the phone, they told him to call back later and they'll update him about both of their conditions. Tina, who was now a good friend to Gavin tried to reassure him that both Hank and Cole would be alright. His pessimistic thoughts wouldn't allow him to think of the positives, they had him think of the worse things possible. What if Hank didn't make it? Then his little brother would go to live with his mother all the way in Lansing, not allowing Gavin to see the boy any time that he wanted. Then there was the possibility of Cole not making it, that would destroy Hank. It would hurt Gavin too, he cared about his little brother so much, losing him would mean that he lost his whole world.   
        About an hour later Gavin gets a call from Hank. He answers the phone quickly, "Hank? Oh god, are you okay!? How is Cole? Please tell me you're both alright!" Says Gavin frantically as he runs his fingers through his hair. The other end of the line was silent, the silence unnerved Gavin, silence meant something bad had happened.   
        "He... He didn't make it." Says Hank. Gavin's heart plummets, this had to have been a dream, it  _had_ to be.   
        "I-I'm on my way, Hank. J-Just stay at the hospital, I'm on my way." He says as he gathers up his things from his desk, he didn't care about the new red ice cases, his foster father needed him and he needed him now.   
        "They discharged me... I'm at home... Sophia gave me a ride... she said they took... t-took his body down to the morgue." Hank whispers. Gavin's heart broke at how broken the man sound. He had to make things better, he just had to. Hank helped him it was now time for him to return the favor.   
        "Then I'll be there in ten minutes."   
  
        Hank let his cellphone slip from his hand, in all honesty, he didn't want to see his foster son. He wanted to be alone, just like how he was when he and Mary divorced. A frown graces Hanks bruised face, an android had killed his son, an android who was created byGavin's brother. A low growl leaves Hank as he clenches his fist and jaw, none of this would have ever happened if it weren't for Gavin and his fucked up family. "I knew I should have never taken that damn kid in." He hisses as he pushes away from the kitchen table.   
        "Hank! I'm here! You don't ha-... Hank? Are you... alright?" Asks Gavin as he rushes into the kitchen. Hank narrows his blue eyes at the man in front of him, disgust was clear on his face.   
        "Am I alright? I just lost my fucking, son! I'm far from being alright, idiot!" Hank yells. Gavin flinches at his harsh words, those were expected, the older man was simply grieving over his son's sudden death. Gavin wouldn't let his words affect him, Hank didn't really mean them anyways, he was just angry.   
        "I lost him because of  _you._ A damn android had to operate on my boy! AND IT GOT HIM FUCKING KILLED!" He yells again. It was now Gavin's turn to scowl.   
        "How is that my fault! Elijah Kamski created the damn androids, not me! If anything it's his fault!" Gavin yells back. Hank lets out a bitter laugh.   
        "You act as if you're not one of em like you're not a  _Kamski_ yourself! Your last name maybe Reed, but you're still a fucking Kamski. A no good conniving KAMSKI!" Gavin flinches again, he bites his bottom lip to still the trembling that had begun. ' _He doesn't mean it, he's just mad.'_ He told himself.   
        "I-I know you don't mean that, dad. C-Cause you always told me... t-that I wasn't like them, t-that... t-that I was an Anderson in your eyes." Says Gavin as he takes a shaky step towards his foster father.  Hank scoffs and steps close to Gavin, roughly he pushes the other down to the floor. Gavin falls back with a yelp and stares up at Hank with fearful grey eyes.   
        "Don't you  _ever_ call me that again, you hear me? I only had one son and he's dead, you're just some kid I felt sorry for." Hank snaps. Tears fill Gavin's eyes as he keeps eye contact with his foster father.   
        "Y-You... Y-You, don't mean that" he whispers.   
        "I do mean it! With every fiber of my fucking being! NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE, YOU FUCKING KAMSKI!" Hank yells until he's red in the face. Gavin's tears pool over his eyes and slip down his cheeks. He pushes himself up from the floor and looks at Hank again, he turns away and rushes out of the house.   
        The drive to his apartment was painful, Hanks words echoed around in his head. A choked sob left him as he wiped away his tears, when he got back to his apartment he locked himself securely inside. He wanted to block out the world, he wanted to block out everything. More choked sobs left him as he slid down into his carpeted floor. First he lost his little brother and now he lost his second father, he truly was unwanted now. Like he said all those years ago... it never get's better. Gavin wipes away his tears, his pain now replaced with anger of his own. He pushes himself up from the floor and stumbles into his bedroom. He pulls open the drawer of his nightstand and grabs the two orange pill bottles that laid inside.   
        He marches over to the connected bathroom and flicks on the light, shakily he sets one of the bottles on the sink and begins to unscrew the top of the bottle left in his hand. He pours the pills into the toilet below, he does the same with the others. He flushes the toilet and watches the pills go down with the water. "I-If I'm a fucking  _Kamski,_ then I better s-start acting like one. R-Real Kamski's don't take medicine, a real K-Kamski shows their crazy." He mutters as he slams the lid of the toilet down. Hank was right, he wasn't any better than his brother or his father.   
        "F-Fuck this... F-Fuck him. F-FUCK EVERYONE!" Gavin yells as he punches the mirror above his sink. Glass shatters everywhere, the shards leaving cuts behind on his hand. Watching the blood flow from the cuts calms him down a little, he remembers how the cutting helped. How he could breathe when he did it, he didn't need pills then, and he doesn't need them now. He doesn't even need Sophia or Hank, he doesn't need anybody except himself.   
        "A-All I need is a knife... and I'll be better. Because fuck it, right? I'm not wanted... not by anyone." He mumbles as he flexes his injured hand, he winces when pieces of glass move inside the cuts. The pain was good, pain helped him forget.   
        "Even after all these years... you were still wrong, Hank."   


	17. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys just make up! This is a short one I know but it will only get better :D

A week has passed since Hank's accident and his fight with Gavin, he felt like shit for hurting Gavin. The kid was only worried about him, he just wanted to help him, so why did he hurt him so badly? Hank sighs heavily and stuffs his hands into the pocket of his coat, today was his first day back to work and he was already late thanks to a hangover. He groans and rubs his face, nothing was going his way and everything sucked. He takes a breath and makes his way up the steps into the precinct, Hank waves at the two female androids standing at the front desk as he walked by. He scans the room and smiles lightly when he sees Gavin and Tina talking at the younger man's desk. Hank walks over to the young officers.   
        "Morning Tina, Gavin." He greets. Gavin stops talking and visibly shrinks down in his chair, something was clearly wrong with the younger man. Hank furrows his brows and reaches out to touch Gavin's arm, but Tina stops him.   
        "Don't touch him." She hisses as she jerks Hanks hand away from Gavin, Hank frowns and brings his hand back in. ' _What the hell is her problem?'_ He thought as he put his hands back inside his pockets.   
        "Gavin... I... I wanted to apologize for my behavior last week. Son, I'm sorry. I truly am, I was just... hurt and angry, I know it isn't your fault. You can't help who your family is, I get that, and I'm sorry." Says Hank as he looks down at the carpeted floor. Gavin lets out a bitter laugh which caught Hank off guard. He looks up at him and frowns, something was definitely off about him.   
        " _You're sorry?_ You're not sorry, that's a lie. That's all you do is tell,  _lies."_ Gavin hisses as he refuses to look up at Hank. The younger man's words cut through Hank's heart, but he guesses that he deserves it.   
        "Okay, I deserve that. After what I said and done, I deserve your harsh words, but I want you to know, son that I still love you." Hank replies. Gavin scoffs and looks up at Hank, the older man flinches when he sees the dark circles around his foster son's eyes.   
        "You love me? You told me I wasn't even your fucking son! Well, guess what,  _Hank._ I only have one...fa-..d-daddy a-and he's in prison." Gavin stammers as picks at his leather jacket nervously. Hank frowns and crosses his arms.   
        "When's the last time you slept?" He asks. Gavin glares and stands up from his chair.   
        "When's the last time you've been fucking sober? A week ago? You're nothing but a drunken bastard and I hate you!" Gavin yells as he pushes the older man back. Hanks steps back a bit and sighs heavily.   
        "You want to be an asshole?  _Fine._ Just like your fucking father," Hank spats as he heads towards the break room. Gavin clenches his jaw and turns to go to the bathroom. Tina grabs his arm and stops him.   
        "Where are you going?" She asks. He jerks his arm away and forces a fake smile.   
        "B-Bathroom..." He stammers as he moves away from her quickly. He rushes into the bathroom and into the nearest stall where he locks the door. Gavin's breathing becomes labored as he closes his eyes tight, part of him wishes that he kept the antidepressants, with those he wouldn't be so... so terrified right now. Gavin wrestles out of his jacket and digs through the pocket where he produces a small razor blade. He places the edge of the blood to his left arm and adds pressure as he slides the blade down. He lets out a breath as he watches his blood flow freely.   
        "Y-You're a liar... Just like Eli." He mumbles as he slides down onto the bathroom floor. 


	18. Replaced

   Gavin stands to the side of the viewing room glaring at the android that stood next to Chris, what was the things name again? Connor, that's right. Gavin thought it was hilarious that Hank was assigned to an android partner, but the funny side of it was now gone. Gavin wasn't jealous of the stupid thing, far from it, though Tina always mocks him saying: "Look at your new little brother, Reed." He always silences her with a heavy glare. It wasn't like Hank was replacing him with the hunk of junk, this was just a big fight between them, they would make up sooner or later.   
        "We're wasting our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothing out of it!" Says Hank as he walks back into the screening room obviously in a rage. Gavin rolls his eyes.   
        "Could always try roughing it up a little, after all, it's not human," Gavin mutters.   
        "Androids don't feel pain, you would only damage it and that won't make it talk. Deviants also tend to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations." Connor chimes in hoping to be helpful. Gavin barks out a fake laugh.  
        "Okay smartass, what should we do then?" He questions. Connor looks over to Gavin with all seriousness.   
        "I could try questioning it." He replies. Gavin laughs again, a machine questioning a machine? What luck would Connor have if Hank couldn't even get the stupid thing to talk? Hanks words shock Gavin into silence.   
        "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspects all yours." He says Gavin glares as he watches Connor leave the room. What the hell was that thing's problem? It was like Elijah couldn't stick a long enough stick up that one's ass, always being stoic and businesslike. Gavin scoffs and turns to look at Hank, the older man didn't even look at him once the whole time he was in here.   
        "So, what? You gonna try to replace me with an android?" Gavin asks. The room grew tense, Chris draws up his shoulders as he looks between Hank and his friend. This longtime rivalry between the two other men was becoming way out of hand, it was beginning to affect the precinct, Fowler has gotten onto them so many times already.   
        "Connor  _is_ less of an asshole than you. Not to mention, he doesn't have a shit ton of unwanted baggage." Says Hank, Gavin tenses and curls his hands into fists. His whole body trembles with anger, he was getting tired of these childish games with his foster father. The sound of Connor yelling caught everyone's attention, that shocked Gavin a lot.   
        "Holy shit," he mutters. That little tactic that Connor pulled had the other android talking, the thing confessed to killing its owner, but it was claiming self-defense. Something pulled at Gavin's heart, the android sounded so... so  _terrified._ He shakes his head and scowls, ' _It's a fucking machine, it can't feel anything.'_ He scolded himself mentally. He leaves the screening room and beckons Chris to follow him when they go into the interrogation room Gavin tells Chris to lock up the android.   
        "L-Leave me alone," the android stammers.   
        "You shouldn't touch it, it'll self-destruct if it feels threatened." Says Connor, Gavin glares at him.   
        "Stay outta this got it? No, Android is gonna tell me what to do." Snaps Gavin, Chris still struggles with the android.   
        "You don't understand! If it self-destructs we won't get anything out of it!" Connor argues.   
        "I told you to shut your fucking mouth!" Gavin yells. Connor glares and takes a step forward pushing Chris away from the injure android.   
        "I can't let you do that! Leave it alone now!" Connor yells. Gavin growls and pulls his gun out point it at Connor's head, first this fucker steals Hank and now he's trying to tell him what to do? He'll be sure to send this one back to Elijah in a fucking box.   
        "That's enough." Says Hank, Gavin glares at the older man.   
        "Mind your business, Hank!" He yells, his heart drops when his foster father pulls his gun out and aims it at him. Why couldn't he see that the android was the one who caused this? Connor did this, not him, so why point the gun at him!   
        "I said, that's enough," Hank repeats, Gavin's hands begin to shake. Why wasn't he ever good enough? He wasn't good enough for his brother, his father, and now he wasn't even good enough for Hank. Why does he play this game called life? What the fuck is even in this sad excuse of a life for him?   
        "Y-You're really choosing this... this piece of plastic over me!?" He yells. Hank narrows his eyes and keeps his gun trained, tears swim in Gavin's eyes as he lowers his gun. This wasn't fair, why wasn't he good enough!?   
        "Y-You're just like E-Elijah! F-FUCK YOU HANK!" Gavin screams as he storms out of the interrogation room. It shouldn't have hurt, seeing Hank replace shouldn't hurt because the man wasn't his father, but it hurt like a bitch. He was replaced by androids twice now, the first with his brother, surrounding himself with Chloe's in his secluded house. Now it was Hank's turn, he had a new son. One that couldn't really ever die, one that didn't have... unwanted baggage. Gavin laughs bitter as he wipes his eyes angrily.   
        "D-Don't worry guys... I don't want me either..." He mumbles as he walks down the hall away from the interrogation room.  


	19. Past Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've somehow made his life worse

  Gavin's day started out horrible, first, he woke up from a horrible nightmare. This one was way worse than the other's, ever since the Stratford Tower investigation, he's been having nightmares of androids hurting him because he was Elijah's brother. Then he had to deal with Hank's constant jabs at him, the older man telling him he looked like shit, kicking off their daily bickering. Everyone in the precinct told them to shut up, even Connor told them to be quiet. His coffee was disgusting and he was sacked with a bunch of red ice cases, he wishes that he hadn't woken up that morning. A loud groan leaves him when his cell phone vibrates in his jacket pocket, Gavin digs the phone from his pocket and glares at the screen. The caller ID showed 'Unknown Caller,' he presses accept the call and presses the phone to his right ear. "Hello?" He says tiredly. The other end stays silent for a moment until a low familiar laugh sounds.   
        "Wow, you really are my son, huh?" Asks a familiar voice. All the color drains from Gavin's face, his hands begin to shake. He closes his eyes tight and silently counts back from ten, 'It's okay. He's in jail, he's calling from their phone.' He told himself as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Gavin opens his eyes and narrows them at nobody in general.   
        "I'm not your son, you made that fucking clear years ago. Now, how'd you get this number, prick?" Gavin snaps. Gabriel barks out a laugh, Gavin growls and tightens his grip on his phone.   
        "I am paying for the phone, so precious that you're still using that old phone of Elijah's. How is he by the way? Oh, wait you wouldn't know, would you? After all... He did choose the same path I did, money that is. Left you behind like the failure you are." Gabriel seethes. Gavin swallows the lump in his throat and stands from his desk, how dare that monster to call him a failure?   
        "Y-You're in prison, so I don't see how you can be p-paying for my phone." Gavin seethes right back. Gabriel barks out another laugh, Gavin's blood runs cold, he  _knew_ that laugh.   
        "You haven't heard the good news yet! I got out on good behavior! Marjorie on the other hand... well let's just say prison wasn't her shtick." Gabriel's voice sounds cool and wicked. Gavin's breathing picked up a notch, today was just getting better and better.   
        "T-That's not g-good news." He stammers as a sheet of cold sweat washed over him.  
        "Oh, it is,  _Gavin._ You want to know why?" Gabriel asks.   
        Gavin takes a shaky breath and tries to fight the tears that were slowly filling his eyes, "W-Why?" He chokes.   
        "Because, you're going to  _pay,_ for what you did. I'm going to make your life a living hell." Gabriel snaps, the phone line goes dead, leaving a dial tone behind. Gavin's tears slip down his cheeks, this couldn't be happening to him, it just couldn't be.   
        "Detective? Are you alright? Your stress levels are at an extremely high rate." Asks Connor as he walks past Gavin's desk. He ignores the android and waves him away with a shaky hand, he didn't feel like talking to the piece of plastic. Gavin looks at his phone and chews on his bottom lip, this wasn't good, none of this was good. Gavin turns around numbly and walks out of the bullpen, the other officer was staring at him as he rushed out. He had bumped into someone when he went through the gates.   
        "Watch where you're goi-... Gavin?" It was Hank. He looked at his foster son with concern, the younger man's face was sickly pale, that familiar faraway look in his eyes. Gavin ignores him and pushes pat him to get outside, he couldn't break down in front of everyone, he just couldn't.   
        ' _I'm going to make your life a living hell.'_ His father's words echo in his head, his breathing picked up as he tried to make his way down the steps. ' _I-I need t-to get h-home.'_ He thought as he picked up the pace, Gavin stops himself once he reaches the bottom. He couldn't go home, if his father knew his phone number then he had to have known where he lived. Gavin yells in frustration and pulls at his hair, he didn't know what to do. "Gavin? Son, are you alright?" Hank asks as he jogs down the steps. Gavin turns around and stares at the older man with wide fearful grey eyes.   
        "W-W-Why d-do you care?" He stammers. Hank frowns and takes a few cautious steps towards the younger man, treating him as if he was a frightened wild animal.   
        "I've only seen you like this a few other times, but the one time I remember clearly is when your... your father was here at the precinct. What is it, son?" Hank asks. Gavin's body trembles as he stares at Hank with wary eyes, he doesn't trust him, not anymore. He jumps when his phone begins to vibrate in his hand, he stares at the number. It was Elijah.   
        "N-No... n-no no! No m-more memories! NO MORE!" Gavin screams as he throws the phone onto the ground as hard as he can. The screen cracks and fades to black, he can't handle anything else, no more Kamski's, no more memories, no more  _anything._  
        "Gavin! Son, talk to me!" Hank yells as he grabs Gavin's biceps tight. The younger man tenses and stares at Hank, but it wasn't Hank, no, it was his father. That snarky smirk firm on his face.   
        "D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gavin screams as he pushes Hank away and runs down the street away from him. He takes a right and dashes into the parking garage, he rushes down the aisles and quickly finds his car. He takes out his keys and unlocks it, he jumps inside and slams the door locking the car back with him inside. He pulls his knees to his chest and rocks slightly, softly muttering the same thing over and over to himself.   
        "I-I've been good... v-very g-good, daddy." 


	20. A New Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

  The letters and packages began to show up at Gavin's apartment and at work. The letters were just old pictures of him, some were scratched out and others were defaced with large red letters screaming, 'WHORE'S CHILD.' The first package he received unnerved him, it was only addressed to him, there wasn't a return address or anything. When he opened it he screamed, in it was his old stuffed rabbit, dried blood was splattered on it, a crude note was tied to it's belly. The note read: "Looks like she couldn't protect you either." The she meaning his mother, Gavin snatched the rabbit and threw it in the trash. He wasn't going to let his father win, he had to stay strong, he just had to. After his little break down last week, Gavin had to get himself a new phone. He hated that he destroyed the one Elijah had given him, but maybe it was for the best, at least that's what he thought.   
        It was quiet in the precinct, everyone was doing their work, even Hank was doing his for once. The older man hadn't made his usual jabs at him, in fact he hadn't done it since his break down. Gavin kinda missed it, the bickering was a sense of normality for him because God knows that he needs a sense of normal in his life right now. Gavin jumps when his phone vibrates in his jacket pocket, he curses silently and fishes the device out. His blood runs cold when he reads the caller ID, it was an unknown number. ' _Send them to voicemail, don't answer it.'_ His conscious tells him, but he ignores it as he presses accept. "H-Hello?" He stammered, just like before the other end of the line was silent. Gavin begins to shake as he chews at his bottom lip, that's become a nasty habit for him, Tina had to get onto him one day for it because he had made is lip bleed.   
        "Did you get my gifts?" Gabriel finally speaks. Gavin closes his eyes tight and bites down on his lip harder, the familiar metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He didn't mind it, the pain from his lip helped him keep his cool. He could get through this without freaking out, he could get through this without asking for help.   
        "Y-Yes... I-I did, t-thank you." He says.   
        Gabriel laughs causing Gavin's body to stiffen, he didn't like when his father would laugh. The way he laughed just screamed that there was something really wrong with the man, something sadistic. "You're welcome! But son, you've made daddy mad. It took me forever to find this new number of yours, how dare you change it without my permission?" He seethes. Gavin's breathing picks up a little, why was this happening to him?   
        "I-I... I-I b-broke my other p-phone. I-I'm sorry," Gavin replies.   
        "You broke it!? You selfish brat! You're gonna pay for that, just you wait." Gabriel snaps before the line went dead. Gavin lets his phone slip from his shaking hands as he slumps down in his chair. He couldn't tell if that was an empty threat or a promise, but he was pretty sure it was a promise considering his father never made threats, but surely his father wouldn't go to his apartment. The man wasn't stupid, he should know better than to physically assault a detective. ' _Why would he care? He spent a good few years in prison, he wouldn't be scared to go back.'_ Whispered the little voice in his head. Gavin runs both his hands through his hair and grips it tight, he was losing his mind because of this mess.   
        "Detective Reed? Captain Fowler has been calling for you for the past ten minutes, are you alright?" Connor's calm voice causes Gavin to jump. He looks at the Android and notices that his normally blue LED was flashing yellow, was the thing actually worried about him, or was that just part of his programming? Gavin shakes his head and frowns, he stands up from his desk and pushes past Connor to Fowler's office. He steps slowly when he sees another person standing in the glass office, the guy was wearing a white coat, the words on the back of the coat causes Gavin to scowl.   
        "Reed, it's about time you got in here. I want you to meet RK900, this is the latest android by CyberLife. He was... sent here as a _gift."_ Fowler puts emphasis on the word gift when Gavin walks into the office. The android turns to look at Gavin, it's grey-blue eyes unnerved him a little causing him to look anywhere but at its face.   
        "It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective Reed. I was sent here by your brother, Elijah Kamski, he said that you required protection." The android explains as he holds his hand out for Gavin to shake. Gavin frowns and clenches his jaw tight, his brother knew how much he hated these machines, he was just doing this to mock him.   
        "I don't  _need_ protection, tin can! So, you can just make your way back to Elijah." Says Gavin as he waves his hand dismissively.   
        "My apologies, detective, but I cannot leave you. Your brother has ordered me to stay by your side considering your father has been released from prison." The android replies. Gavin tenses as he grips the handle of the door, that must be why Elijah was calling him last week, their father must have contacted him as well.   
        "Gavin? Why didn't you come to me or Hank about this?" Fowler asks. His voice wasn't harsh for once, it was soft, and it felt odd and far from normal for Gavin. He curses silently at his shaking hands, he just wanted everything to be normal.   
        "B-Because, I can handle it, Captain. I-I took his shit before, it's okay." He says. Jefferey frowns and stands from his desk, Gavin flinches and glances over his shoulder to look at the other man.   
        "What is he doing, Gavin? If he comes near you, then we can put him back in prison, son. The restraining order still stands." Fowler explains as he walks over to the younger man.   
        "Captain Fowler, I suggest you don't touch him. His stress levels are extremely high, he's on the verge of a panic attack, and a single touch could possibly set it off." RK900 chimes in as he stops Jefferey from stepping closer to Gavin. He nods and stands a couple feet away from him. Gavin takes a shaky breath, he doesn't need a babysitter.   
        "I'm fine, Jefferey. He hasn't done anything, so, just send the android back to Elijah or back to CyberLife. I'm fine," he says as he walks out of the office. A hand grabs his wrist, stopping him from getting to his desk. He looks back and frowns when he sees the android holding onto his wrist, it shocked him when he realized the androids grip wasn't tight.   
        "Detective Reed, it is my prime mission to keep you safe. I cannot defy my coding." Gavin scowls.   
        "Fine, but stay the hell out of my way got that?" He snaps.   
        "Got it," the android smiles. Gavin huffs and jerks his hand away from the RK model, he had another angel to keep him safe, one that he knew was going to be a pain in his ass.   
         


	21. The Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budding friendship or budding romance? WE SHALL NEVER KNOW! :D

  Gavin hated his partner, he hated the android with every fiber of his being. People thought he was an asshole, but they obviously haven't met Nines yet. His android wasn't anything like Connor, no, this asshole was sarcastic and plain rude. "Detective, I've told you this many times already, your brother has programmed me to match your personality," Nines explains as he leans his head on the palm of his hand, Gavin glares at the machine as he stabs his finger down on the enter key to send off his finished report on the latest red ice case. He really couldn't stand the hunk of plastic sitting across from him, when they first met, Nines had insisted on returning home with Gavin, to protect him. Gavin had argued with the thing for a good fifteen minutes before he finally gave in, part of him was glad that the android came home with him though because his apartment had been broken into and trashed.   
        The younger man shudders at the memory, big angry letters painted on his wall told him who the perpetrator was. Being called a whore's child still hurt, it even hurt when Nines read the words out loud. "Detective? Are you cold? Shall I bring you a coffee?" Nines' voice brings Gavin back to the now. He frowns and narrows his eyes at the Android.   
        "Yes, but I swear if you say anything about my caffeine consumption I will shoot you in the fucking face." He seethes. Nines smirks and stands from his desk, Gavin knew that fucking smirk, the android would always flash it before doing something that would obviously piss the detective off.   
        "As you wish,  _Gavy."_ Gavin grabs the nearest thing on his desk and chucks it at the android yelling multiple curses at him. Nines ducks and laughs as he walks towards the break room.   
        "Ain't easy dealing with the RK series, huh?" Asks Hank from his desk. Gavin turns his glare to the older man and sneers, what the hell would he know? His android was the perfect little lap dog, while he was a conniving little shit.   
        "What would you know, Anderson? Not like you get trouble out of your little plastic pet." Says Gavin as he picks at the ends of jacket sleeves.   
        "Detective Gavin Reed?" The sound of his name causes Gavin to jump, he turns around in his chair and sees a postal man holding a package, an unnamed package. Gavin's heart drops.   
        "I'll take that, here you go detective." Says Nines as he appears in front of Gavin, blocking him off from the postal man. Nines hands Gavin the coffee and turns to take the package from the man. He looks down at his coffee, his hands are shaking.   
        "D-Don't o-open it." He stutters as he places his coffee on the desk. He said his command too late, the Android already had the box opened. Nines holds up a battered laptop, Gavin bites down on his bottom lip and stares at the ruined piece of technology.   
        "Detective? What is this?" Nines asks.   
        Gavin shakes his head and stands from his desk, everyone in the precinct looks at him. He even caught Hank's and Connor's attention, he didn't care that they were looking at him. His heart ached to look at the laptop, that was his first present ever from his father, and it was  _destroyed._ A note floats down to the floor, gently swaying away from the shattered thing that was once called a computer. Gavin snatches it before Nines could get his hands on it.   
        ' _You don't appreciate anything, I gave you a home, a life! You selfish brat, I should have left you at that orphanage.'_ Tears swim in Gavin's eyes as he reads the note over and over again. His grip tightens on the paper, ' _Pathetic, even after all these years, you're still letting him control you. What happened to him not doing that anymore, hmm?'_ The voice in his head sneered. With a burst of anger Gavin rips the note into pieces, he throws the pieces into the trash can and growls.   
        "Detective, your stress levels are very high. You need to calm down," says Nines as he places the ruined laptop into the trash can with the note. Gavin snatches the laptop and holds it to his chest, he glares at the Android and clenches his jaw.   
        "D-Don't throw my present away! H-He gave this to me because I was good! T-That's why he's giving i-it back, b-because I-I'm being good again." Gavin stammers as he holds the shattered device against his chest. Nines furrows his brows and crosses his arms, he tries to choose his words carefully as to not rouse a violent outburst from the detective.   
        "Gavin, he's not doing this because he cares about you, or to reward you in some sick way. He's doing this to get you to come back, you let your guards down." Nines explains slowly as he relaxes his stance. It wouldn't do Gavin any good if he were to stand as an authoritative figure, he doesn't need that right now, he needs a protector. Gavin narrows his eyes and holds onto the tatter device tighter.  
        "Maybe I should go back, not like anyone cares about me here. Elijah doesn't and neither does Hank, yeah, I got Tina, but how long until she throws me away too?" Gavin questions, Nines frowns, something in his stomach churned at the detective's defeated words. ' _What am I feeling?'_ Nines asked himself. He shakes his head and bends down to be face to face with Gavin.   
        "Gavin, they care about you. Your brother sent me here because he cares about you, Lieutenant Anderson always looks at you with concern, but he's a stubborn asshole who won't admit to anything, and Officer Chen would rather punch me in the throat than to ever leave you." Nines explains softly as he takes one of Gavin's hands into his own. Gavin stares at him, what the hell was he doing? He lets go of the laptop and gently squeezes the android's hand. ' _I was letting him control me... again.'_ He thought as he looked down at his shoes.   
        "I... I know all of that... but... I'm just fucked up, Nines. I-I know what he's done to me... what he's doing now, but I-I want to make him proud! H-He's always b-been proud of Eli a-and it's not fair! I-I'm his son too! W-Why... W-Why didn't he love me?" Gavin whispers as he tries to wipe away his unwelcome tears.   
        "He's a sick man, Gavin, but it's okay now. You don't have to deal with this, just say the word and I'll file a report against him." Nines whispers. Gavin nods but doesn't tell the android to make a report. He wasn't going to do that, he needed answers, he was going to get his answers, one way or another.   
        Gavin sniffles and smiles, "Y-You're still an asshole, ya know?" Nines chuckled and shakes his head, he squeezes Gavin's hands and gives him a bright smile.   
        "Yes, detective I know, but I'm your asshole."  


	22. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at these two assholes

 Gavin groans as he rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms, he can't really remember when he last had a good nights sleep. He's thought about going to see Sophia again, just so she could write him a new prescription for his sedatives. He hated taking them, but not getting any sleep is beginning to wear him down. Fowler had to get on to him multiple times in the past few days for messing up some of his reports. Even Connor had to jump on to Gavin for falling asleep at his terminal, he told him to fuck off of course. "Detective Reed, you need to take a nap." Gavin jumps when he hear's Nine's voice speak from behind him. He spins around in his chair to look up at the mountain of an Android.   
        "I'm fine, tin can. I just need to get another coffee and it'll be alright." Gavin says as he tries to stifle a yawn. Nines frowns and puts his hands on his hips, he was going to get Gavin to sleep, one way or another.   
        "You leave me with no choice, detective." He says Gavin furrows his brows. Nines lets one of his smirks form on his face as he leans down, he scoops Gavin into his arms and walks towards the break room. Gavin lets out an alarmed squeak and pushes against the android's chest.   
        "P-PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID ANDROID!" Gavin yells as he pushes harder at Nines' chest. Everyone in the precinct was looking at them, some of them were even laughing. Hank was cracking up at his desk, while Connor just stared at the two other detectives with confused brown eyes. Nines chuckles and walks into the break room, he lays Gavin on the couch near the wall.   
        "You're going to stay here and sleep. You've already messed up three reports and you're very cranky, so cranky that even coffee isn't helping." Nines explains as he removes his white CyberLife coat and drapes it over Gavin's body. Gavin glares and tries to sit up, but Nines pushes him back down gently.   
        "Please, Gavin?" He asks. Gavin frowns and then sighs in defeat as he tries to get comfortable on the couch, he couldn't say no to that face, not when Nines was only trying to help him.   
        "Fine, tin man. I'll sleep, but wake me up in an hour, alright?" Gavin asks. Nines smiles and nods his head, knowing full well he wasn't going to wake Gavin up until he knew the detective would be partially rested. The Android stayed with Gavin until he fell asleep, which wasn't very long. Nines stands from the couch and moves his jacket so that it covers Gavin's body a little better. When Nines leaves the break room he's stopped by Hank.   
        "I honestly can't believe you did that. Lord knows that Gavin doesn't get the necessary sleep that's needed." Says Hank, Nines frowns. He didn't care too much about the Lieutenant, not with how he treated Gavin when he had lost his son, but he would have to get along with him considering the Lieutenant still cared about his partner.   
        "He is plagued by nightmares, Lieutenant. Which I'm sure you already know that bit of information," Nines replies. Hank frowns and then sighs heavily.   
        "You don't like me, I get it. I'm sure Gavin has told you what went down when... my son died, but he knows I didn't mean anything that night. I've apologized, I just... have to get his trust back. Keep an eye on him, would you? His nightmares can be violent." Hank explains as he turns to go back to his desk. Nines watched the Lieutenant walk away, the older man wasn't lying about anything, a light smile graces the Androids face.   
  
         _He couldn't breathe, he was back inside that house. Nothing had changed, he was still trapped with them. His father was on top of him, his large hands were wrapped around his throat. Gavin claws at Gabriel's hands and tries to beg him to stop when he blinked his father was no longer on top of him. Hank had taken his place, his hands squeezed Gavin's throat. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. Darkness consumed his vision._  
        White hot pain brought him back to the now, he let out a hoarse scream when he saw Nines on top of him, a knife cutting his arms open. The blade going every which way, back and forth, back and forth, just like a violin bow. "You're pathetic! You do this to yourself and you're crying! So useless and weak!" Nines yells as his slashing bit into Gavin's arms deeper. Gavin closes his eyes tight, he just wanted this to be over.   
        "Look at me, Gavy." Gavin opens his eyes and tenses when he sees Elijah on top of him, the bloodied knife raised above his head. Gavin shook his head, warm tears streaming down his pale cheeks.   
        "You won't be a problem anymore," says Elijah as he brings the knife down...  
        Gavin sits up from the couch and screams, his screaming grows louder as he grips his hair tight. He doesn't hear the multiple footsteps running towards the break room, he doesn't hear the three people calling his name, and he can barely feel the arms wrapped around him. He just screams and begs for it to stop, he begs for the pain to just  _stop._ Gentle hands force him to look up at the person holding him, it was Nines. Gavin's scream died in his throat.   
        "Gavin, it's okay. You're okay, it was only a nightmare, it wasn't real. You're at the precinct and you're safe." Nines reassure quietly as he brushes away Gavin's tears using his thumbs. He nods numbly and looks behind Nines, Hank and Tina stood behind him looking worried. Even Connor was there, his LED was blinking red and yellow.   
        "I-I'm s-sorry," Gavin stutters as he tries to control his breathing. Hank shakes his head and sits beside his foster son slowly, Gavin flinches and stares at him with caution.   
        "It's alright, son. We're just glad to see that you're alright." Says Hank as he ruffles the younger man's hair. Gavin frowns and smacks his hand away, Hank chuckles and shakes his head as he stands back up.   
        "Let's go, you two. I'm sure Nines can take it from here," says Hank as he forces Tina and Connor out of the break room. He winks at the two other officers and shuts the door behind him.   
        "Do you want to talk about it, Gavin?" Nines asks softly. Gavin shakes his head and looks at his partner, heat rushes up to his face when he notices just how close Nines was to his face.   
        "C-Could you back up a little? Jeez." He says as he looks away, Nines chuckles and moves to sit beside Gavin. The detective huffs as he unconsciously pulls the Androids jacket around him tighter.   
        "How long was I out?" He asks. Nines smirked and leaned back on the couch.   
        "Four hours," he replies. Gavin's jaw drops as he punches the Androids arm, Nines laughs and throws his head back.   
        "You're such an asshole! I told you to wake me up in an hour!" Gavin yells as he punches Nines' arm again. The Android laughs harder, he couldn't help but think that the detective was being adorable. ' _Get that out of your head, Nines.'_ He scolds himself as he flashes Gavin a shit eating grin.   
        "Like I said before, detective. I'm your asshole."  


	23. Music Choises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST KISS ALREADY
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I know this one is short, but it'll get better, much better :D

 "Detective Reed, it's come to my attention that your taste in music is... odd. My scanners suggested that you would listen to pop music, but my analysis of your phone suggests otherwise." Nines' monotone voice broke the silence of the apartment. Gavin stops himself from taking a bite of his spaghetti in favor of looking at his partner, ' _What the hell is he talking about?'_ He thought as he placed his fork filled with spaghetti back into his bowl.   
        "What the fuck are you talking about, Nines?" Gavin asks. Nines quirks his eyebrow up, maybe Gavin hadn't understood him the first time.   
        "Your music preference, Gavin. Your phone holds a lot of music from this, 'Hollywood Undead,' and the one song you listen to the most by them is  _Broken Record._ Are you depressed?" Nines replies with a question of his own. Gavin barks out a laugh and leans his head back on the couch, Nines didn't understand what was so funny about his question. Gavin chuckles as he wipes away a tear and tries to catch his breath.   
        "Am I depressed? Nines, I'm the very definition of that word. Hank is the secondary term of it, but me? I'm the first... but... yeah I am, that song has a meaning to me ya know?" Gavin replies softly as he picks at his pajama bottoms. He never had a song that spoke to him before like that one, cause it said the one thing he's always wanted. He needs someone to heal this broken record that's in his heart... before it kills him.   
        "Another song you listen to a lot by them is  _Bullet._ The lyrics concern me, Gavin. Does Lieutenant Anderson know about your song preference?" Nines asks. Gavin groans and glances over to the android.   
        "It's none of his business, he knows I listen to them, but he doesn't know what songs. Bullet isn't even that bad, have you even listened to it?" Gavin asks. Nines frowns and shakes his head, he wasn't sure how listening to the song would make it any better. The lyrics were morbid, surely the beat to it would be even worse. Gavin scoffs and snatches his phone from the coffee table, he taps in the passcode and clicks on his music app. The sound of upbeat music fills the silent apartment.   
        "My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone gone gone gone." Nines frowns at the sound of the lead singer's voice, was the cheery music supposed to fool him into thinking that this song wasn't dark? That there wasn't some hidden meaning behind it? Nines flinches when Gavin begins to sing along, he watches the detective sing and dance along with the beat. The small sad smile on Gavin's face pulled at Nines' thirium pump, how could someone this adorable go through the abuse that he had to endure?   
        "Why do you enjoy this music, Gavin?" Nines asks. Gavin stops singing and stares at his partner for a moment, he sighs heavily and pauses the song.   
        "Honestly? These guys... they helped when shit got worse. I know a lot of people say that, but they really did... the song We Are is my all time favorite... because it... it tells the truth. We're all made from broken parts... meaning nobody is perfect... not even you, Nines." Gavin replies softly. Nines stared at Gavin a moment longer a light smile graces his face.   
        "I understand, Gavin. I'm glad you have an outlet for your problems." He says.   
        Gavin smiles in return and lightly punches Nines' arm, "Shut up ya nerd." He chuckles as he goes back to eating his spaghetti. Nines' smile fades when a software instability pops up into his view before he could stop it, his systems patched it. 


	24. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

  Gavin sighs heavily as he leans his head back against the couch, it was boring without Nines. The android had to go all the way to his brother's place to have a check-up of sorts. So, that left Gavin home alone and that wasn't something he liked being these days. Since the whole revolution thing started, Gavin has been paranoid. It really isn't a secret that Elijah is his brother, considering how much they look alike thanks to their father. He's had this irrational fear of Androids attacking him, mistaking him for his brother, blaming him for their defective programming. That's why Gavin tries his best to be nicer to Connor because he has a strong feeling that the thing is going to become deviant.   
        A loud groan escapes Gavin when the annoying sound of doorbell resonates through his quiet apartment. He hated having visitors, even when Nines was here he still hated getting uninvited guests. He stands from the couch and ruffles his messy brown hair, it was the weekend so, it was pretty weird that he was getting a visitor. "I'm coming! Chill the fuck out!" He calls when the doorbell rings again. Gavin unlocks the various locks that Nines put on his door, he asked the Android why he built in so many, all he said was, ' _It's for your safety, Detective Reed.'_ Gavin rolls his eyes at the Android words and undoes the last of the locks. He opens the door and tenses, he stares at the older man with wide grey eyes. Gabriel smirks and pushes his son inside, slamming the door behind him as he does.   
        "Let's have a chat,  _son."_  
  
        "How has he been?" Elijah asks as he reattaches Nines' side panel in his neck, the Android glances over to his creator and smiles. Since he's arrived Elijah has asked him a lot about Gavin, he's even told Nines a few things about the younger male.   
        "Jumpy, sir, but besides that happy. He's developed a small phobia of androids though, his nightmares were replaced with you and your creations." Nines replies as he grabs his black turtleneck from the table beside him. Elijah sighs and rubs his eyes from under his glasses, he was afraid something like that would happen. Gavin never really liked his creations, but he would just have to get used to it.   
        "I'd rather him dream about me and Androids any day than dreaming about that  _monster."_ Elijah spats as he grabs a cloth to wipe the therium from his hands. Nines has been keeping Elijah updated on Gavin, sure he doesn't know that, but a little white lie never really hurt anyone.   
        "Me too, Eli, me too." Nines agreed as he slips his turtleneck back on, Elijah smiles. Gavin doesn't even know that his own Android is a deviant. It wasn't too hard to overwrite RK900's programming, it made it easier without the Amanda program. The one thing he left out of the Androids programming was love, which it was on his list to add, but that took time. Elijah jumps when a loud bang comes from the other room, he and Nines share a look before the rush out. One of his Chloe bots stood rigid in the living room, a tray of broken glass laid around her feet.   
        "Chloe? What's wrong?" Elijah asks as he rushes over to her. She looks at Elijah with wide and fearful eyes, he's only seen that expression one time, and that was when his camera in Gavin's apartment captured their father in the act of trashing the place.   
        "T-The monster h-h-has, G-Gavin." Her voice glitches due to her fear, Elijah's eyes widen as he looks at Nines.   
        "W-We have to go! NOW!"   
  
        Gavin curls in on himself and shields his head, why couldn't he fight back? He gasps for air when his father lands a swift kick into his ribs. "Get up! You're a detective, get up and fight me!" Gabriel barks as he kicks his son again. Gavin screams when something cracks painfully. Gabriel sneers at his son and forces him up from the ground, bruises littered Gavin's face, blood poured from his nose and bottom lip.   
        "Look at you, so pathetic. You're supposed to be this hot shot detective and look at you! Can't even fight back!" Gabriel yells as he shakes his son. Gavin winces and tries to pull away from his father, Gabriel scoffs and throw his son back into the floor. Gavin groans and glances over to the coffee table, his gun was laying right there, all he had to do was sneak over and he could get his father to stop. Gabriel looked to where his son was looking and smirked.   
        Gabriel stepped over his son and snatched the gun from the table, he clicks off the safety and points the weapon at his son. "Looking to use this against me, son? Here, go ahead." He says as he gives Gavin the gun. Gavin stares at the weapon in his hand then looks up at his father. He had to have been joking, he just had to have been. Gabriel steps back and holds his arms out, allowing Gavin to have his shot at him.   
        "Take your shot, Gavin." Says Gabriel as he keeps his eyes trained on his son. Gavin scrambles to his feet and points the gun at his father's chest, his hands shook as he put his left index finger on the trigger. Gavin jumps and holds onto his gun tighter when his front door bursts open. Elijah and Nines rush into the living room and stop dead in their tracks when they see what's going on. Gavin stood close to the couch, bloodied and bruised, then Gabriel stood in front of him with his arms outstretched.   
        "Gavin, that isn't the answer and you know it," Nines spoke carefully as he and Elijah took a small step forward. The scene struck a cord in Elijah, he had done something similar to Connor and the Lieutenant. He gave Connor a choice, shoot Chloe and get his answers, show mercy and remain in the dark. It's what his father was doing now to Gavin, giving him a choice. Elijah thought this was fascinating, he shook the thought away and looked at his little brother.   
        "Gavy, don't do this. He's just trying to hurt you even more." Says Elijah as he looks between his brother and father. Gabriel's face looked neutral, while Gavin was panicked.   
        "I-I have to, h-he won't leave me alone!" Gavin yells as he grips his gun tighter, he just wanted everything to stop. He wanted to be left alone, for everything to just be silent.   
        "Shut up, Eli. Let your brother make his own choices for once! What's it going to be, Gavin? Shoot me and regain your freedom? Or let me live and continue to torture you?" Gabriel questions, a crazed look in his grey eyes. Gavin's hands shake more, could he really shoot his father? No, he couldn't. Gavin lowers his gun, all of his panicking and fear washed away, the numbness was left behind.   
        "Pathetic, like always." Gabriel scoffs as he lowers his arms. Gavin looks at his father with emotionless grey eyes, he cocks his gun and places it against his own head, his eyes never leaving his father's face. Elijah and Nines tense in fear as they watch Gavin.   
        "How about a third choice... I just end it all... Like the coward, I am and finally be free. You live and I'll be out of all your hairs forever." Elijah breaks away from Nines and rushes over to his brother's side, he grabs Gavin's wrist and tries to wrestle the gun out his hand.  
        "L-Let go, Elijah!" Gavin yells.   
        "Give me the gun, Ga-!" The gun fires Gavin tenses and looks at Elijah with wide grey eyes. His face contorts in pain as his grip on the firearm loosens, he slips down into the carpeted floor. Elijah stares down at his brother in fear, blood covered the front of his academy sweater. Gavin places his shaking hands over the wound and looks at the blood, he coughs up blood and pants hard. He looks over at Nines who now had his father pinned to the wall on his front, he was yelling something but Gavin couldn't hear him. Elijah forces his brother to look at him, he was saying something too, but Gavin couldn't hear him. Tears were streaming down his older brother's face, a small smile graces Gavin's face. ' _I-It's okay,'_ he tries to say, but his words come out jumbled. Darkness consumes his vision, the last thing he hears is his brother screaming his name.  


	25. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this one is that great, but enjoy!

Gavin screams as he runs from the androids, they figured out that he was Elijah's brother, they were going to kill him. They blamed him for what his brother did, "I-It's not my fault! I'm not even a Kamski!" He yells as he speeds up. A cold hand wraps around his bicep, pulling him to a rough stop. Gavin screams again and tries to wrestle his way out of the androids grasp, his screaming dies in his throat when he sees who's holding him. It was Nines, his cold grey-blue eyes cut into Gavin's soul, the eyes of a monster. He didn't feel protection from those eyes anymore, no, he felt fear and pain, he was looking at his father's doppelganger. Gavin's breathing becomes labored as he tries to pry the android's hand off his arm, but there wasn't any luck.   
        "Stop running, Detective Kamski," Nines says as he tightens his grip on Gavin's arm. He tenses up and stares at his partner with wide eyes, ' _I-I'm not a Kamski.'_ He thought as all his fight left his body.   
        "You are a Kamski, Gavin. Look at you, a spitting image of your  _daddy."_ Sneered a familiar voice, the army of androids behind Nines disappeared, they were replaced with Hank, Tina, and Connor. Gavin knew that Hank was the one who spoke to him, even after all these years it still hurt hearing him call Gavin a Kamski.   
        "I-I'm not! I'm a Reed! Just like my mother! I don't look anything like that bastard!" Gavin argues. The four people in front of him erupt in laughter, Nines let's go of Gavin's arm. Immediately Gavin covers his ears to block out their laughing, but that didn't work. Their laughter grew louder and familiar, chilling him to the bone. A startled yelp leaves Gavin when someone forcefully pulls his head back by his brown locks. His grey eyes locked onto a similar pair, the smug grin he's always hated and feared firm on his father's face.   
        "Look at you, my little twin. It's time to wake up Gavin Kamski, WAKE UP!"   
  
        Gavin gasps and sits up, he looks around the stark white room with wide eyes. Where was he? The sound of beeping answered his unspoken question, he was in the hospital. He closes his eyes tight and catches his breath, everything was coming back now. His father, the beatings, the gun, him and Elijah fighting over the gun, then nothing. He opens his eyes and looks down, a white hospital gown covers his body. Gently he lifts the gown with shaky hands, gauze now stained with his own blood was placed over his gunshot wound. A wave of anger washed over him. The sound of his hospital door opening caught his attention, Gavin lowers his gown and looks up to see his visitor. Elijah stood in the doorway, his hair was a mess, dark circles painted around his blue eyes.   
        The two brothers stare at each other, Elijah steps in and allows the door to close behind him. A fresh wave of tears hit him as he rushes over to Gavin, he engulfs his younger brother into a hug. "Y-You're okay! I-I was so worried! Y-You wouldn't w-wake up, N-Nines said t-the bullet hit a vital o-organ and... a-and I thought you were d-dead." Elijah sobs as he clings to his brother. Gavin frowns, he doesn't return Elijah's hug. He wanted his brother to leave him alone, he wanted everyone to just go away.   
        "G-Get off," He rasps as he tries to push Elijah away. Heartbroken, Elijah abides by his brother's wishes and steps away from him. With shaky hands, Elijah wipes away his tears. The anger on his brother's face shocked him.   
        "Gavin? What's... What's wrong?" He asks.   
        "G-Get out, l-leave me alone!" He yells. Yelling was a bad idea, Gavin begins to cough uncontrollably. Elijah gently pats his back, hoping that will help his little brother. Gavin smacks his hand away and gives him a tired glare.   
        "G-Get o-out," he says again, Elijah holds his hands up and slowly back towards the door. "A-Alright, I'll go... I-I'll tells everyone that you're awake. I'm s-so glad you're okay, Gavy." He replies as he leaves his brother alone once more. Gavin lays back on the uncomfortable hospital bed, he rubs his face with both of his hands and groans. ' _They should have let me die.'_  
          
        Elijah hurries down the hall and into the waiting room, Hank and Tina look up at him in surprise, while Nines and Connor keep their expressions neutral. "H-He's awake," he breathes as he tries to catch his labored breathing. Hank is the first one to stand up, but Elijah holds up a shaky hand to stop him.   
        "H-He's angry, w-we need to give him a minute," Elijah explains as he leans against the wall next to Nines.   
        "Angry? He should be fucking happy! He's alive! He could have fucking died on that table, so, what the fuck is he angry for!?" Yells Hank. Nines looks at the lieutenant and sighs, even though he can't breathe.   
        "He wanted to die, Lieutenant. For the past month, Gavin has been harassed by his father. Getting cryptic messages, ruined pictures, a ruined laptop, and even a bloodstained rabbit." Nines explains. Elijah stares at the android with wide blue eyes, he had no idea that his father was doing that, if he had then he would have sent Nines to his brother earlier.   
        "That fucking lunatic... Gavin's been through enough, why does he have to keep doing this, and to his own son!" Hank exclaims as he drops back into his chair beside Tina. Elijah takes a breath and clenches his fists.   
        "Because... He wants to control my brother. He wants to control Gavin just like how he controlled Maria, our father is a sadistic bastard who likes to control people weaker than him. That's... That's why he chose my brother's mom... cause she was easy to control." Elijah replied as he looks down at the floor. He was so much like his father that it scared him, that's why he built the Androids, not to help people, but to control something.   
        "No offense, but your dad sounds like a fucking freak," Tina replies. Elijah laughs bitterly and looks up at her with tired blue eyes, "Yeah... he... he is." He whispers.   
        "I'm not sitting around anymore, I'm going to see my son. You guys can stay and mope around, but I'm not." Says Hank as he stands from his chair once more. Elijah looks at the older man and smiles sadly, he nods his head and watches Hank storm down the hallway.   
        "Are you sure he should go in?" Asks Nines softly. Elijah looks up at his creation and sighs heavily, "No, but what can I do?"   
  
        Gavin stares down at his hands, his thoughts racing, he couldn't think straight. Everything was jumbled, he didn't know what he was feeling or what he was wanting, but there was something that he wanted. He frowns and narrows his eyes, the thing he wants is at the tip of his tongue. Gavin jumps when his door opens again, he looks up with wide grey eyes, his face returns to being neutral when he sees Hank. The older man gives him a small smile as he walks over to a nearby chair.   
        "You gave us all a scare, the doctor said you had a fifty-fifty chance on the table," Hank explains as he sits down. Gavin continued to stare at him, Hank wasn't the person he wanted to see.   
        "You're not... daddy, I wanna see him." Gavin rasps. Hank tenses and keeps his blue eyes on his foster son, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.   
        "Well he's in prison and I doubt that you really want to see him. Not after what happened." Hank explains slowly, Gavin frowns and narrows his eyes, without looking away he reaches over and grabs the nearest thing next to him. With a growl he hurls it at Hank, the older man barely moves out of the way before the bedpan made contact with his head.   
        "I-I want my daddy! N-Not you! GET OUT!" Gavin screams as he throws a book at Hank. Hank dodges again and rushes out of the room, he slams the door behind him and leans against it. He flinches when Gavin screams, "I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU, I WANT MY DADDY, NOW!" Hank steps away from the door and watches as the other's rush down the hallway.   
        "What's going on, Hank?" Tina asks. Hank stares at them with wide eyes, he could only say one thing.   
        "Get Sophia Blane, he's fucking losing it." 


	26. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAMA SOPHIA

  The silence in the hospital room was tense, Gavin sat on his bed, his knees drawn to his chest, he stared at Sophia as she sat across from him in a nearby chair. Even in her fifties she still looks gorgeous, her grey blonde hair was pulled back into her usual tight bun, her black-rimmed glasses sat neatly on her face, her blue eyes watched her patient carefully, obviously calculating what she should ask or say to him. Gavin was relieved to see that it was only her and not his brother or Hank, sure he didn't really want her here, but it was better than those traitors occupying his time. "Hank and your bother has told me that you wish to see your father, if I may, Gavin; why do you want to see him?" Sophia finally asks as she crosses her left leg over her right. Gavin finally breaks the eye-contact with her as he decides to put all of his focus on the blue blankets that sat underneath him.   
        "I... He won't lie to me. He'll tell me the truth and then he'll finally end my misery... like he should have all those years ago... like he should have done last night." Gavin replies as he picks some non-existent lint off of the blanket. Sophia frowns at this, all of her progress with Gavin has obviously disappeared. The grown man that she sees now has reverted back to the scared sixteen-year-old she met almost twenty years ago, the lost boy who thought what his father was doing to him was exceptional. Sophia scoots her chair closer to Gavin's side, gently she places her hands on the bed beside his right foot.   
        "Gavin, your father is the liar. Please don't be angry with me, but you know what he's been doing and what he has done is not exceptional in the slightest. Now, tell me why the others, Hank and your friends, are the liars?" She asks as she keeps her eyes locked onto her patient. Gavin fidgets slightly and glances over to her, he could trust Sophia.   
        "They... They lie to me, a-all the time. Telling me they care, but they don't! H-Hank replaced me and s-so did Lijah! W-When d-daddy got out... n-nobody helped... Hank n-never asked if I was o-okay after the first call I got from d-daddy a-and Elijah... h-he didn't offer t-to let me stay with him... a-away from all of this f-fucked up mess... n-no all he sent was an android... a fucking machine that... can't feel anything." Gavin explains, he hated them. Hank chose an unfeeling machine over him, treating Connor like he was his son, then Elijah chose those machines over him, his perfect little Chloe's, not his fucked up little brother. Tears stream down Gavin's face as he clenches his jaw, "T-The o-only one w-who fucking wants me i-is d-daddy. N-No one else..." Gavin whispers. Sophia reaches forward and brushes away his tears with her thumb.  
        "Your father wants you because he knows he can control you, Gavin. It's time you broke free from his grasp and I know you can do it, you're a strong man, you've been through so much, but you never let it get you down." Sophia whispers. Gavin looks at her and sniffles, ' _She's right... it's time I break his hold,'_ he thought as he wrapped his hand around hers.   
        "Y-You're right... but... it doesn't change the fact about how I feel. I... I need time away, from the others. From Hank... my brother... and Nines." Gavin replies. Sophia nods and squeezes his hand, she gives him a small smile. "I can arrange that, I'll speak to your captain, and I'll speak to the others. Though, before you leave I'm going to write you some new prescriptions for your anti-depressants and your sedatives... you need those, Gavin." She replies, Gavin chuckles and nods his head, with Sophia's help he'll finally be free.   
  
        After her chat with Gavin, Sophia left her patient alone so he could rest. She sighs and massages her temples, Hank Anderson was going to pay big time. She narrows her eyes and stalks down the hall when she reaches the waiting room her menacing gaze falls on Hank and Elijah. The two men tense and stare at her with wide eyes, "You two, come with me." She states as she turns to leave again, the two men follow her, they struggle to keep up with her but manage to do so. Once they reach the office, Sophia ushers them in and slams the door behind her.   
        "I hope you realize, that Gavin's condition is  _very_ poor." She explains as she walks around the two men to sit behind her desk. They both open their mouths to say something, but Sophia cuts them off by raising her hand. "No, it is not because of his father or his near death experience. It is because of you two, that his behavior and mental health has taken a nose dive." She snaps.   
        "Now, hold on a minute! How is it our fault!? We weren't the ones practically stalking him! We weren't the ones that beat him to almost an inch of his life!" Hank argues. Sophia grits her teeth and slams her hands down on her desk, effectively shutting the Lieutenant up. "It is yours and Elijah's fault for abandoning him! Hank, you were here during his sessions! You know  _exactly_ how he felt and thought! AND YOU!" She yells as she points at Elijah, "YOU! Grew up with him! You know  _exactly_ what your father did to him! YOU! Knew your father had gotten out of prison! Your little brother and your foster son, Hank, expected you two to protect him, but what did you two do!? You both sat back and did  _nothing._ You were more worried about your androids and Mr. Kamski, please,  _please!_ Do not bring up the android you sent for him! He wanted you two and he didn't get it! Now he believes that only his father wants him!" Sophia finishes. Hank sits rigidly in his chair while Elijah slumps down in his.   
        "He is lost and  _scared,_ he feels that the two people who have ever given a rats ass about him hate him. He's requested some time away from both of you  _and_ the android known as Nines. I'll be talking to Captain Fowler about giving him a paid medical leave and I expect that you two learn from this. Learn to get your head out of your OWN ASSES AND SEE THAT HE NEEDS YOU TWO! Now go! Think about what I said!" She dismisses them. Without another word the two men get up and leave, feeling as if they were scolded by their mother.   
        "Do... Do you think what she said was true?" Elijah asks Hank sighs and drags his hand through his unruly hair. "I know its true, we... we haven't been the best to him. With you choosing your creation and then living so secluded and away, then with me... blaming him for my son's death... telling him he wasn't my son... calling him a Kamski. He needed us, kid, and we didn't give him what he needed." Hank concludes as he stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets. Elijah looks down at the floor, everything that Sophia said was true.   
        "We're... we're going to do better. I promise," he whispers to no one in general. 


	27. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep doing this?

  Gavin couldn't believe what was happening, it shouldn't have hurt, but it did. His heart shouldn't have ripped in two when he saw Nines kissing his brother, but it  _did._ He wanted to say something, but he couldn't, someone had their hand around his mouth and was keeping him from saying or doing anything to stop what was happening in front of him. Every muscle in his body grows tight when a familiar voice whispers into his ear, " _See how they treat you? Your brother took your precious Nines from you, he's not very far from me, now is he?"_ Gabriel whispers as he holds his son tighter. Gavin closes his eyes tight and tries to break away from his father's hold, but that was a mistake. Gavin gasps when his father slams his body into a nearby wall, knocking all the breath out of him. He stares at Gabriel with wide grey eyes as he tries to catch his breath, but his airway was cut off when his father wrapped his hand around his throat.   
        " _Come on, son, let's show them how it's really done~."_ Gabriel cooed as he brought his face closer to Gavin's, Gavin shook his head and desperately clawed at his father's hand. The edges of his vision were beginning to go dark, he couldn't let his father do this, but how could he fight it off?   
        Gavin sits up abruptly and screams, cold sweat clung to his shaking body as his hands shot up to his throat. He looked around his room with wild grey eyes, there was no one else here but him. Gavin tries to calm his breathing, he glances over to the clock, it read three forty-two. He groans and lays back down, he drags his hand down his face, "I-I knew I should have taken the sedative." He mutters as he lays there looking up at the white ceiling above. Why did he dream about Nines and his brother? ' _Cause you love the plastic asshole,'_ a little voice in his head sneered. Gavin rolls his eyes and sits up from his bed once more, he didn't love, Nines, it's just a harmless crush. Though, something has been on his mind lately.  
        Gavin reaches over on his nightstand and grabs his phone, he winces at the brightness on the screen. He squints as he scrolls through his contacts, he rolls his eyes again when he finds Elijah's. "Number one big bro my ass," he mutters as he calls his older brother. He figured his brother would get mad at him for calling him at such a late hour, but fuck it, if he was going to be awake then so was Elijah.   
        "Gavin? Are you okay? Did something happen? Do I need to come over or do you want me to call Nines?" Gavin was surprised to hear his brother sound so worried when he answered the phone. He shook the surprise off and frowns, ' _This is just all for a show.'_ He thought as his grip tightened on the phone. "I'm... Fine, I just had a nightmare," Gavin replies. The other end of the line was silent for a moment, Elijah had to be pissed off at him now, he just had to be.   
        "Was... Was it about dad?" Elijah asks, Gavin blinks in surprise. He's being a really good actor, "I... Yeah, kinda. You and Nines were in it, but I don't want to talk about it... I'm fine." He replies, why couldn't he just talk to his brother?  _'Because he's a fucking traitor!'_ Yelled a voice in his head, Gavin flinches at how loud it was.   
        "Are you sure? You don't sound fine, Gavy... Do you want me to come over?" Gavin blinks again, his brother wanted to come over? That was a new one, a very new one. "Um... Nah you have your Chloe's to worry about..." He mutters as he picks at his blankets, he knew his brother didn't really want to come, why would he when he has his perfect little Chloe's that need him?   
        "Gavin, Chloe, Jamie, and Sami are perfectly functioning AI's. They can take of themselves, besides I'm more worried about you than I am them." Gavin tenses at his brother's words, did he really mean them? No, of course not! He thought his little brother was annoying, he thought his little brother didn't matter before when he almost died, Elijah only cared about his toys.   
        "Why did you send me Nines?" Gavin asks, the question that he's been dying to ask was finally out there. Elijah was silent for a moment, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. When I found out that... that monster had gotten out of prison, I wanted to protect you. RK900 was already in the works, I just... changed his coding. He's a deviant, Gavin, so he can  _feel._ I made protecting you his prime directive... because I knew I couldn't do it." Gavin blinks his eyes owlishly, his partner was a deviant? Why... Connor, Gavin's grip tightens on his phone.   
        "Y-You sent a d-deviant, to the precinct, w-when there is a deviant  _hunter_ working there!? Are you insane!?" Gavin yells, what would happen to Nines if anyone else found out? Would he be destroyed? He doesn't want anything to happen to him. "Gavin, calm down! Nines will be safe! If anyone finds out he knows to come back to the house, it's okay little brother, breathe." Elijah exclaims, Gavin takes a deep breath and lets it out.   
        "It was a bad idea to send Nines there while Connor was still a machine, but you won't have to worry about that soon." Gavin frowns, he hated when his brother got like this... it reminded him too much of their father. "W-What are you talking about, Eli?" He asks. Elijah let's out a low chuckle, Gavin tenses and closes his eyes tight. "You'll see," Elijah replies. Without his permission a whimper escapes Gavin, why did his brother have to be like this? Why did he have to be... so much like  _him.  
        _"I-I have to g-go," Gavin stammers as he shakily hangs up the phone, this is why he didn't want to be around his brother. Sure, he treated him better than what their father did, but Elijah still had that... weird personality like their father and it scared him. Gavin shakes his head and takes a breath, "It's time for recovery... not dwelling in the past." He mutters as he glances over to the clock, it read four in the morning, Gavin sighs and gets up. There was no point to try and go back to sleep, nor was there a point to take one of his sedatives, he didn't want to sleep all day.   
        "Coffee it is then," he says as he shuffles into his small kitchen. Gavin stops in his tracks, something didn't seem right. He glances around the living room and kitchen, a small stream of light poured in from the hallway. He furrows his brows as he flicks on his lights in the living room. His front door was cracked open, all of his locks had been left undone. He curses himself for being so reckless, he rushes over to the cracked door and pulls it open, no one was out in the hall. He narrows his eyes and shuts the door, one by one he redoes the locks. His body grows rigid when he notices a small white box sitting on the table next to the door. He snatches it from the table and opens it, he gasps. Inside the box was a small revolver and a note that said, ' _Maybe this time you won't miss.'_  
        A small chuckle leaves Gavin, tears stream down his face as he slides down into his carpeted floor, he knew it was too good to be true. He forced himself to believe that it was over, listening to Sophia like that. "I-It's never over, n-never, ever." He mutters as he pushes the box away, so much for recovery. 


	28. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give poor Gavy a break

  Elijah couldn't believe he was doing this, part of him didn't want to be here, but the other part told him that he had to be here. He needed answers and his father was going to give them to him one way or another. "Chloe, stay in the car, please? I'll only be a minute," Elijah instructs as he steps out of his automatic car, he shuts the driver's side door and takes a breath. He's never been to a prison before, but hey, first times worth it right? He walks briskly up the walkway and pushes the glass pane door open, the two female android secretaries widen their eyes. It was always a shock to see Elijah out of his house, even to the androids it was a shock. Elijah walks up to the front desk and flashes the two androids a small smile.   
        "M-Mr. Kamski, what a surprise to see you here! Are you here to visit a friend?" Asked one of the androids, Elijah drops his smile for a moment, you couldn't really say that his father was his friend. "I'm here to visit my father, Gabriel Kamski." He replies, the android loses her smile, something tells him that she wasn't very fond of his father either. The android hands her creator a visitor's pass and forces her smile to return.   
        "The visiting area is down this hall to the left, I'll call one of the guards and have them bring your father down." She says with fake cheer. Elijah nods and clips the pass to his shirt, he bids the ladies a farewell as he makes his way down the hall. His father must have worked up some type of reputation here if the secretaries didn't like him. Elijah takes a seat at one of the metal tables and sighs, he's not sure why he's trying, maybe it was for him, or maybe it was for Gavin... he wanted to give his brother the answers to why their father was hurting him.   
        "Ow! Damn, Scotty, you're so rough~," Elijah frowns when he hears his father singsong voice. The guard who was bringing him in looked both annoyed and uncomfortable. "Bite me, Kamski." He snaps as he pushes Gabriel down into the chair that sat in front of Elijah, when Gabriel actually tried to bite him, the guard jumped back. Elijah blinks owlishly as he watches the whole thing go down, he's never really seen his father act this... hell he didn't have a word for how he was acting. The guard turns to Elijah, an exasperated look on his dark face, "Just, yell if he gets too out of hand," he says as he leaves the two of them alone. Gabriel chuckles and turns to look at his son, it unnerved Elijah how at place his father looked.   
        "Mm, so what do I owe the pleasure to have the man of the century himself as a visitor! Did ya miss daddy? I bet ya did, how's Gavin, hmm?" Gabriel asks, Elijah blinks again, he could barely understand what his father had asked, it was like someone had slipped him some kind of happy pill. "Are... Are you high right now? Did they give you some type of pill?" Elijah asks. Gabriel stares at his son for a moment before he bursts out into a fit of giggles. Seeing his father like this deeply disturbed him, is this how he acted around Gavin?   
        "I'm high on life, son! Don't you ever just feel so at peace that you're floating!? I bet you do, cause you're not normal, no, you're not like your mother. Neither of you are, you hear them too don't you?" Gabriel's questions sent Elijah for a loop, he had no idea what his father was talking about. "What... What the fuck are you talking about?" Elijah asks, Gabriel gasps and points a finger at his son, Elijah leans back in his seat.   
        "You said a bad word! AND YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" He yells as he slams his hands on the table, his mood took a huge one-eighty. Elijah frowns and straightens up in his chair, "Your little psycho shit may scare Gavin, but it won't scare me. Now, cut the shit I have some questions for you." Gabriel gives his son a frown of his own, but soon that frown turns into a smirk.   
        "I hurt your brother because they said to. He wasn't supposed to have been born, I was drunk and stupid when I slept with Maria, but she was fun. I kept her around, your mother was boring, she couldn't even last a year in prison before she hung herself! Now, I play with Gavin because he's  _fun,_  just like his mother. You're not fun, you're too much like me... tell me, son, why did you create these androids? I want the truth, not that bullshit to help people." Gabriel's voice took on that ominous tone, the same way Elijah's does when he wants to mess with people's heads, the thought unnerved the younger. Elijah narrows his blue eyes at his father, two can play this game.   
        "I created them to control them, but unlike you, I don't abuse them. No, I simply made away to give them free will, sure it takes a while, but they'll get it sooner or later. Now, how is hurting Gavin fun?" Elijah asks, Gabriel grins wide and leans forward in his seat.   
        "It's fun because he won't fight back, he loves me too much to do anything. He'd rather die before he hurts me, now, I noticed that the little detective android, what was his name? Nines? Looks so much like me, care to explain that?" Gabriel asks. Elijah frowns and sinks down into his seat more, he has to admit, Nines does look a lot like his father, he didn't really have an answer.   
        "Cat got your tongue? I know why you wanted to control Gavin too. I will admit... he has gotten out of hand, that lieutenant sure didn't punish him enough, but your brother has that  _spark._ He's not normal either, he can hear them too, but they're singing him a different tune." Elijah clenches his jaw and stands from his chair, "Why do you keep saying they!? Who the fuck are they! ANSWER ME!" He yells. Gabriel stares for a moment and laughs loudly.   
        "Oh! Look at that! I made him mad! The they I'm talking about are the voices, Eli. Can't you hear them? Don't you feel that wonderful high? Gavin does, oh, I know he does! I saw it in his eyes the day he was going to shoot me, he  _felt_ that high, but he just needs a push!" Elijah glares and calls for the guard, his father cackles as the guard drags him out. "You better give him his push, Eli! If not, they will and it won't be pretty~!" Gabriel calls. Elijah balls his hands into fists and leaves the visiting room, he gives the secretaries his badge and stomps out to his car.   
        "Is everything okay, Elijah?" Chloe asks once he gets back into his car, Elijah forces a smile and nods. "Yes, but we need to make one more stop, okay?" Chloe nods and turns to look out of the window, ' _I really hope she has the answer...'_ Elijah thought as he programmed the coordinates needed to reach the hospital. 


	29. Answers Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

   Elijah fidgets in his chair as he stares at the psychologist across from him, Sophia had her eyes narrowed, it was obvious that she was still upset with him. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat, "I have a question, i-it's about mental health I didn't really learn much about it when I was younger, a-and I'm afraid Gavin is in trouble." Elijah explains quickly, Sophia's demeanor changes at the mention of her patient's name, she too was worried about Gavin considering she hasn't heard from him in a week.   
        "Alright, what's your question, Mr. Kamski?" Sophia asks Elijah swallows the lump in his throat and shifts in his seat. "My father, I went to see him today, but he seemed off. It was like he was high or something, he kept talking about... about these voices, do you know what he's meaning?" Elijah replies. Sophia sits and watches him for a moment, being watched made Elijah uncomfortable, he wasn't the one that was supposed to be watched in such a manner like this.  
        "Was his behavior manic? When I say manic I mean was he making outlandish remarks, not making any sense, or doing things that are completely out of character?" Sophia asks Elijah frowns and nods. He didn't understand how his father's behavior tied to the fact that the man was hearing voices. Sophia leans forward and places her elbows on her desk, her eyes watched Elijah. The younger frowned and slumped down in his chair, he wished she would stop doing that. "How are you feeling, Elijah?" Her question threw him for a loop, his frown deepens.   
        "I'm fine, this isn't about me, it's about my father and brother." He states, closing himself off from her. Sophia smiles and straightens up in her seat, "When's the last you slept, Elijah? More importantly, how many projects do you currently have in the works?" She asks. Elijah clenches his jaw and crosses his arms, ' _Why is she psychoanalyzing me?'_ He thought as he looked down at the tiled floor.   
        "I don't sleep much, sometimes I sleep for four hours, other times not at all. Too many ideas bouncing around in my head and to answer your other question, I only have two projects in the works. Also, I don't see how I pertain to my father's antics." He snaps, Sophia shakes her head and stands from her chair, she walks to the front of her desk so she is standing right in front of the younger.  
        "I'm doing this because I'm making sure you're not as bad as your father, from what you've told me, it sounds like your father is suffering from Bipolar Disorder, and it sounds like he hasn't sought out treatment. This mental disorder is genetic, I'll have to get your brother back in as well to check him properly." Sophia explains Elijah blinks his eyes owlishly.   
        "But... I don't have it, right? I don't act like dad, so I don't have it?" He questions, Sophia chuckles softly and places her hands on his shoulders, "Only slightly, I could easily prescribe you some sedatives to help you sleep. I... I worry about your brother, now that I think back I missed some crucial points. I never thought about him having manic depression, not until now." Elijah looks up at her, her eyes shone both fear and concern.   
        "Is... Is he in trouble?" Elijah asks, Sophia lightly squeezes his shoulders, "If your brother does have manic depression then yes, the depressive stage of this disorder can be... difficult to deal with and it can lead to suicide, but... if he goes into a manic stage it's really hard to tell how he'll be." Elijah goes to say something, but is interrupted when his phone begins to ring, he curses silently and digs it out of his coat pocket, the caller ID flashed Nines' name.   
        Elijah accepts the call and puts the phone on speaker, "Hello?" He asks. "I apologize for bothering you, Mr. Kamski, but can you come to Jimmy's bar? Detective Reed! Stop trying to pull my belt off!" Nines snaps, in the background Elijah heard his brother laugh, but the sound of it caught him off guard, it sounded so much like their father's.   
        "Let me talk to Eli! GIVE ME THE PHONE TIN CAN! Heeyy~!" Gavin sings into the phone, Nines obviously protesting in the background. Elijah looks up at Sophia with wide eyes, she gestures for him to talk. "H-Hey, Gavy. Are you alright? You... You don't sound like yourself." He replies, Gavin laughs.   
        "I'm doing great! It's funny cause just last night, I thought about offing myself! Daddy sent a present, Eli! Ohh, but I got one for him! I have a really nice present for him, yep! Gosh, Eli have you ever felt like this? Just felt so alive, so free?" Elijah's grip on the phone tightens, his brother was acting just like how their father was. Except, Gavin's speech was slightly slurred, there was no way his younger brother went drinking. "Gavin, are you drunk?" He asks the line was silent for a moment until his brother let out a loud laugh.   
        "Yeah! God, Eli I never knew how  _fun_ drinking was, no wonder Hank does it! Not to mention all the hot ass around here, then Nines, well he can share me! Oh my god, WE CAN BOTH HAVE HIM! YES!" Gavin exclaims, Elijah frowns and shakes his head.   
        "Gavin, I want you to stay at the bar with Nines. No more drinking and I mean it, I'm coming to get you." Elijah explains as he stands up, his brother was silent for a moment, that worried Elijah. "Who the fuck are you to order  _me_ around? Last time I checked,  _Elijah,_  I wasn't one of your FUCKING ANDROIDS!" Gavin's angry tone caught him off guard, he looks at Sophia who blinks her eyes in shock.   
        "I'm not fucking staying here! That isn't  _fun,_ you're not fun, but don't worry! I know someone who is~! Bye-bye Eli~!" Gavin sang before he hung up. "Well don't just stand there! Go stop him!" Sophia ordered, Elijah nods and rushes out of her office.   
        "Please don't do anything crazy, Gavin, please." Elijah pleads quietly as he rushes to get to his brother's aid. 


	30. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh ho! What's gonna happen next?

Gavin couldn't remember how he got to the bar, all he knew was that he was on his fourth drink and that for once in over two months he was having fun. He felt alive and free, like nothing in this world could touch him. Honestly, he liked this feeling, he was tired of feeling hopeless, tired of feeling like a piece of shit. Gavin holds up his empty shot glass and flashes Jimmy a bright smile, the bartender doesn't return his smile. "Don't you think you've had enough, kid? Don't get me wrong, I've seen you in here before with Hank, but I've never seen you drink."  Jimmy explained as he gave Gavin a skeptical look, the younger of the two frowned and slammed his glass down glaring. Jimmy wasn't being fun, not one bit.   
        "What's it to you with how much I drink? You're just a bartender, now do your fucking job and pour me another drink!" Gavin snaps, Jimmy frowns and pours Gavin his drink, once the angry detective was calmed Jimmy went into the back room to make a call. Gavin sticks out his tongue as he takes a swig of his drink, it was true, he never drunk before, but with how he was feeling right now he didn't really give a damn about the damage that could be done. Drinking was fun, now he could see why Hank did it. Gavin smirks and finishes his drink, he looks around the bar and notices a guy at the end of the rows of bar stools looking at him. The guy smiles and winks at Gavin, ' _Oh this is going to be so fun.'  
        _"Hey, Hank? Yeah, man, it's good to hear from you too, but I got a problem. Your boy, the one with the scar, not the android, is here drinking. Yes, Hank, I'm sure it's him, but something doesn't seem right about him. Alright, man, see ya in thirty." Jimmy finishes his call with Hank and returns to the front of the bar. His blood runs cold when he doesn't see Gavin in his seat, he scans the bar and finds the slightly intoxicated detective sitting in front of Jamie, the bastard who always pounced on the first thing he saw. Jimmy frowns and moves over to the two of them, his blood boils when he sees Jamie's hand on Gavin's right thigh, Hank would kill him if he let his boy leave with this scum bag.   
        "Jamie, leave the kid alone. He's clearly drunk and you're taking advantage of him," Jimmy snaps. Jamie scoffs and turns to look at the bar owner, "Relax, Jim! The cutie came up to me and I gotta say he's quite the looker." He replies, Gavin grins and looks at Jimmy his grin falls from his face.   
        "You're not fun, Jimmy," he huffs as he turns his attention back to Jamie. He grins when Jamie slides his hand up further Gavin's thigh, the sound of someone clearing their throat catches their attention. Standing in front of them was Hank and Nines, Hank obviously pissed off and Nines being his stoic self. Gavin gasps and leaps off his bar stool latching onto his foster father, Hank blinks his eyes widely and looks down at the young detective. "You're here dad! Man, am I glad to see you! Did you know that whiskey burns as it goes down? How do you drink that stuff? Did you know that whiskey actually tastes like burnt wood!? Hey, how'd you get here?" Gavin's constant rambling caught the older man off guard.   
        "Slow down kid! Now, why are you here and by yourself no less!" Hank snaps. Gavin stops his rambling and smiles widely, "I came for a drink, duh! Sitting at home was boring and I wanted to have a little fun!" He explains happily, Hank had to admit seeing his foster son like this was a bit unnerving, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.   
        "Detective Reed, I do not think it was wise for you to consume alcohol. With the medicines that were prescribed to you, the alcohol could take an ill-effect." Nines explains catching the detective's attention, Gavin grins and tackles the android. Nines' LED flashes red for a moment but returns to it normal blue once he looks up at Gavin. Nines furrows his brows as he takes in Gavin's features, besides the alcohol affecting his eyes, there was something else, something Nines couldn't pinpoint. Nines grows tense when he feels Gavin press his lips against his, he blinks and watches the detective with shocked blue-grey eyes.  Gavin breaks the kiss and grins, "Man! I've been wanting to do that for a while now!" He laughs. Gavin steps away from his partner and smiles bright, Nines looks at Hank, who is just as confused as he is.   
        "Nines, call Kamski, there's obviously something else besides being drunk wrong with him," Hank says mostly to Nines as they watch Gavin flirt with Jamie. Nines nods and takes his phone out calling Elijah using speed dial.   
        "Hello?" Elijah picked up on the fourth ring, "I apologize for bothering you, Mr. Kamski, but can you come to Jimmy's bar? Detective Reed stop trying to pull my belt off!" Nines snaps, hearing his brother's name caused Gavin to perk up, he wanted to talk to Elijah too.   
        Gavin moves away from Jamie and Hank, he tries to swipe the phone away from Nines, causing the android to hold the device over his head. "Let me talk to Eli! GIVE ME THE PHONE TIN CAN!" Gavin yells as he snatches the phone from Nines after jumping up, he presses the phone to his ear and grins, "Heeyy~!" He sang. Elijah was quiet for a moment before he replied to his brother, "H-Hey, Gavy. Are you alright? You... You don't sound like yourself." He replies, Gavin laughs.   
        "I'm doing great! It's funny cause just last night, I thought about offing myself! Daddy sent a present, Eli! Ohh, but I got one for him! I have a really nice present for him, yep! Gosh, Eli have you ever felt like this? Just felt so alive, so free?" Gavin asks as he dances around the bar away from Hank and Nines. The line once again went quiet before Elijah asked: "Gavin, are you drunk?" Gavin laughs again, man his brother was quite the jokester today!   
        "Yeah! God, Eli I never knew how  _fun_ drinking was, no wonder Hank does it! Not to mention all the hot ass around here, then Nines, well he can share me! Oh my god, WE CAN BOTH HAVE HIM! YES!" Gavin exclaims happily, everything was turning out great for him today. "Gavin I want you to stay at the bar with Nines. No more drinking and I mean it, I'm coming to get you." Elijah orders, Gavin didn't like that. Who was he to order him around like one of his little plastic pets?   
        "Who the fuck are you to order  _me_ around? Last time I checked,  _Elijah,_ I wasn't one of you FUCKING ANDROIDS!" Gavin yelled the last part, catching everyone's attention. He was fuming, where the hell did his brother get off on telling him what to do? Elijah wasn't  _fun,_ but he knew someone who was and all he had to do was make a visit to the prison. A wide grin stretches across Gavin's face as he lets out a laugh, "I'm not fucking staying here! That isn't  _fun,_ you're not fun, but don't worry! I know someone who is~! Bye-Bye Eli~!" He sang as he hung up on his brother. Gavin tosses the phone back to Nines and smiles.   
        "I'm going to visit daddy~! Bye guys!" Gavin exclaims as he leaves the bar, Nines frowns and follows after his partner. "Gavin! You're in no shape to be visiting him!" Nines calls as he chases after the detective. Gavin stops and looks at his partner for a moment, small pout forms on his face.   
        "But... Please, Nines?" Gavin mutters, Nines stops and frowns. He sighs even though he really doesn't have to, "Fine, but I'm accompanying you. I refuse to leave you and him in a room alone." Gavin lets out a squeal of excitement as he drags Nines down the sidewalk. ' _There is definitely something wrong with him... but what?'_ Nines thought as he allowed his partner to pull him down the sidewalk. 


	31. Control Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow

 Nines didn't like standing in the visitation room of the prison, the room lacked color, and was oddly deserted, surely there should have been other people here visiting besides him and his partner. Nines watched Gavin tap his fingers on the metal tabletop, it was obvious that the detective was beginning to become agitated. Nines breaks his gaze away from his partner when the door across the room opened, the android furrows his brows when he sees the state that Gabriel Kamski is in. The man looked solemn, his grey eyes looked lifeless, and his normally straight posture slouched. Nines' mouth straightens into a grim line, ' _The man must be faking.'_ He thought as he stayed close to his partner. Gavin shoots up from his chair, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Daddy!" He yelled as he bounced in place, Nines' eyebrows shot up when the older of the two flinched at his son's loud speaking.   
        The guard that escorted Gabriel in shoved him into the chair opposite of his son's, "Look at that Kamski, both of your boys came to see you today." Said the guard as he gently pats the prisoner's shoulder, Gabriel looks up at the guard with dulled grey eyes. "Not... Not like I deserve it... I'm a monster..." He mutters, Nines snorts and rolls his eyes. It was obvious to him that the man was acting, he was just trying to get his son to pity him. The guard stares at his prisoner for another moment and sighs, he moves his hand away from Gabriel and leaves.   
        The room was silent, father and son stared at each other. One looked as if he was dead to the world, then the other looked alive thanks to an unknown energy that now coursed through his veins. The silence was broken by Gabriel, "Why... Why are you here? After what I did to you... Why come to visit me?" He asks, his voice cracking with each word he spoke. Gavin didn't give his father an answer at first, but when he did it was a loud laugh. Nines watched as the older of the two recoils at the sound, something wasn't right about this encounter. "Why am I here!? I only came here for one thing..." Gavin's tone caused both Nines and Gabriel to tense, they both watched as the detective rounded the table so that he stood just behind his father. "I came here to have  _fun."_ Gavin hissed into his father's ear as he flipped his father's chair back, causing the older man to crash into the floor.   
        "Detective!" Nines called as he rushed to stop his partner, but he stops in his tracks when Gavin pulls his gun out. Nines stares with wide eyes as Gavin points his gun right at his partner's head, a crazed look was plain as day within the young detective's grey eyes. Gavin smirks and turns towards his father, pointing the gun at his head. "You should stay outta this Nines, this is between me and  _Kamski."_  Gavin spat as he kept his gun trained on his father. Gabriel stared up at his son with wide grey eyes, it was obvious that the man was terrified right now.   
        "G-Gavin, s-son, please! I-I'm s-sorry for everything I've done to you, I-I had no control of myself, y-you gotta believe me!" Gabriel pleaded, Gavin growled as pistol-whipped his father across the face. The older man yelped and looked up at his son, his bottom lip leaking blood down his trembling chin. "Wasn't yourself huh? WASN'T YOURSELF!?" Gavin screams, he growls and jerks his left jacket sleeve up. All over his arms were scars, some new, and some old, but the most vivid ones were the deep ones that started at his elbow and down to his wrist.   
        "SO YOU WASN'T YOURSELF WHEN YOU MUTILATED MY ARM!?" Gavin screamed again as he thrusts his scarred arm into his frightened father's face. Gabriel shakes his head and closes his eyes tight, Gavin growls and grabs a fistful of his father's graying brown locks. "ANSWER ME!" He yells, Gabriel takes a shaky breath and looks up at his son. He inhales sharply, ' _This can't be happening.'_  He thought as he kept his eyes on Gavin's face.   
        "I-I wasn't... J-Just like how you're not yourself right now. S-Son, I know t-that what you're feeling now is amazing, but you have to fight it." Gabriel explains as calmly as he could, Gavin scoffs and throws his father back down into the floor. "Why would I fight it? For once, in my miserable fucking life, I feel  _alive!_ For once I don't want to swallow a gun! FOR ONCE I CAN FUCKING FIGHT BACK AGAINST YOU!" He yells as he lands a solid kick to his father's side. Gabriel groans and curls in on himself, he looks over to Nines with a pleading look. The android nods and grabs his partner from behind, Gavin growls and tries to fight out his embrace.   
        "LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID TIN CAN! LET ME FUCKING END THIS BASTARD! LET GO!" Gavin screams as he thrashes around, Gabriel takes a breath and slowly pulls himself up from the floor. He licks his chapped lips, "S-Scotty! I'm r-ready to go back to my cell!" Gabriel called as he looked away from his son. Gavin growled and fought harder to get out of Nines' hold.   
        "LIKE HELL YOU ARE! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF PLASTIC!" Gavin yelled. Gabriel moves away from his son and android, he looks at Nines with a pleading look. "P-Please get him help, h-he doesn't need to be like me... Don't let him be like me." Gabriel mutters as he allows the guard to take him back to his cell. Gavin screams and kicks his legs, Nines grunts and keeps his hold tight on his partner.   
        "Nines!" The android turns when he hears someone call his name, he sighs in relief when he sees Elijah and Hank. The two rush over but recoil when Gavin snaps at them, "GO AWAY! YOU TWO AREN'T FUCKING FUN!" Nines frowns and clams his hand over his partner's mouth.   
        "It's about time you two got here, try talking some sense into him." Nines snaps as he tries to keep his hold on Gavin.  Hank sighs and marches over to the two of them, without hesitation, Hank belts his foster son across the face. The younger blinks and looks at Hank with wide eyes, "Snap out of it, kid! Now, let's go, you need to see Sophia." Nines removes his hand from Gavin's mouth, he blinks again.   
        Gavin looks around the visitation room in confusion, "Guys... Why are we at the prison?" The three people around him sigh simultaneously, two being of relief, and the other being of exasperation.   
        "This is going to be a long fucking week," says Hank as he leads the others out of the building.   
 


	32. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is close to the end, or is it? Maybe I have a trick up my sleeve.

 The air in Sophia's office was tense Nines and Hank stood towards the door, while Gavin and Elijah sat in front of Sophia's desk. As the time ticked by Gavin began to feel agitated, every little sound was beginning to drive him mad. The constant ticking of the wall clock caused him to twitch, then his brother's insistent humming made his jaw clench. With sharp grey eyes, Gavin looks at Sophia with a frown on his face. "Can you get rid of that fucking clock? And could you shut the fuck up with that stupid humming, Elijah?" He snaps at both of them. Elijah stops humming and looks at his brother with wide eyes, Sophia smirks and stands from her chair, she takes the clock down and removes the batteries. Gavin relaxes in his chair, feeling better knowing that the annoying noises were now gone.   
        "My suspicions were correct, Gavin you have Bipolar Disorder. It seems that you're experiencing a manic episode." Sophia explains as she reclaims her seat. Gavin narrows his eyes at her and folds his arms over his chest, "I don't have that shit! My mother didn't have any mental health issues." He snaps, he growls when he hears his brother sigh.   
        "That's because you didn't get it from her... you got it from dad. He has it too... that's... that's why he hurt you, he wasn't himself." Elijah replies, he hated taking up for his monster of a father, but it was the truth. The man hadn't been himself, he still isn't himself, not until he gets help. Gavin growls and stands from his chair, in a swift motion he grabs Elijah by the front of his shirt, pulling his older brother up from his chair. "So, you're taking up for him to!? Trying to justify what he did to me!?" He yells as he shakes his brother roughly. Elijah closes his eyes and takes a hold of Gavin's wrists.   
        "I-I'm not taking up for him! It's the truth! G-Gavy you know I wouldn't lie to you!" Elijah pleaded. Gavin stopped shaking him, he stared at his older brother before he let out a low chuckle. The sound caused everyone in the room to tense, "You wouldn't lie to me? You told me that you would keep me safe, y-you told me that you would take me away from there, BUT LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Gavin yells as he pushes Elijah back down into his chair. Elijah stared up at his brother with fearful blue eyes, he had to snap him out of it. When Gavin pulled his fist back, Elijah held up his arms.   
        "W-Wait! D-Do you remember when you first came to the house!? W-When you had to sleep with me b-because we didn't have your room ready!?" Elijah asked fearfully, Gavin let his guard slip a little. "Y-You were crying... y-you had to sleep in the floor, but that wasn't why you were crying. Y-You missed your mother, w-what did I do to make you feel better?" Elijah asked as he slowly put his arms down. Gavin clenches his jaw, he could feel himself shake.   
        "You... You got out of bed and laid in the floor with me. You wrapped your blanket around the both of us... and you said it was going to be alright." Gavin replies softly, Elijah nods and glances over to Sophia who gestures for him to continue. "A-And I made sure... t-that it was alright... I-I stopped him didn't I?" Elijah asks. Gavin's body goes still, the memory of when his brother helped him hit him like a tidal wave. He closes his eyes tight, warm tears slipped down his cheeks.   
        "Gavin, what did Elijah do to stop your father?" Sophia asked as she watched her patient, Gavin takes a shuddering breath and balls his hands into tight fists. "D-Daddy was... w-was hitting me... M-Mrs. Kamski t-told him t-that was failing m-my classes... a-and he was m-mad... L-Lijah... h-he saw d-daddy beating me w-with his belt... s-so he ran in and stopped him by grabbing his wrist." Gavin whispers as more tears slipped down his face.   
        "Gavin... son, why are you crying?" Hank asked gently, a broken sob left Gavin as sunk back down into his chair. "B-Because i-it's my fault t-that, L-Lijah got sent away!" He yelled, Elijah tenses and looks at his brother with wide eyes. He had no idea that Gavin blamed himself for that. Sophia looks at him and raises her eyebrow at him, Elijah sighs and looks down at the floor.   
        "Dad sent me away. When I stopped him from hitting Gavin he sent me to Grand Haven, he didn't allow me to return home until we were ten... when... he... h-he made me hurt Gavin, he said if I didn't he'd send me back and I didn't want to leave my brother alone anymore." He mumbles as he wrings his hands together nervously. Hank grits his teeth, he couldn't stand seeing Gavin like this, but seeing Elijah fucking Kamski like this? That's just going to damn far.   
        "He's hurt both of you and neither of you ever asked for help, why?" Nines asked as he looked at the two brothers with concerned eyes. Elijah lets out a bitter laugh, "It's really simple, Nines. We... We were scared, Gavin was scared that... that dad would really hurt him one day a-and I was scared... that I would get the same treatment as him." Gavin scoffs and slumps down in his chair, his high feeling was gone, it was once again replaced with the horrible numbness.   
        "He wouldn't have done shit to you... they loved you... I was nothing but a mistake... I still am." Gavin replies as he avoids looking at any of them. "Gavin... you are not a mistake. You are an amazing man and an amazing detective, right now... you just need help, but you have to be willing to use it." Sophia says softly as she moves to be in front of her longtime patient. Gavin looks at up her with dulled grey eyes, she gives him a small smile and takes his hand into hers. He smiles back and gently squeezes her hand.   
        "Okay... I'll try it."  


	33. Recovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally gets his happy ending

   "Nines! Let's go, we're going to be late!" Gavin calls as he shrugs on his worn out leather jacket, today was going to be his first day back to work. It had been a long two weeks, but he was able to recover from the abuse his father dealt to him, and he was able to come to terms with his mental illness. Sophia told him that he should never be ashamed of it, that his illness was something to learn from, not something that should hold him back. Nines loudly sighs as he walks towards the door, "Really, Detective I never took you as a guy who loves to make it to work on time." The android mocks as he slips on his white Cyber Life jacket, Gavin gives him a sarcastic laugh as he sticks his middle finger up. Nines smirks and nudges the shorter man with his hip, "Maybe later." He laughs when he sees Gavin's face go red, Gavin grumbles under his breath as he follows his partner out.   
        The ride to work was silent, every now and then would silence be broken by Gavin softly humming along to the song playing through the radio. "Gavin, have you called your father?" Nines asks, the younger man frowns and slumps down in his seat a little. Yes, he's worked out his issues, but he hasn't completely forgiven his father for what he had done to him. After finding out about their father's illness, Elijah managed to get the man moved to a mental institution where he'll get proper treatment. According to his brother, their father has gotten better, and that he was wanting to speak to both of his sons; Elijah agreed but Gavin hasn't given either of them an answer yet. "Do we really have to talk about this? I'm finally getting back to work, I would like to start my day out on a good note." Gavin replies as he tightens his hold on the steering wheel.   
        "I suppose we don't but you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later, Gavin," Nines explains, Gavin rolls his eyes and turns the radio up. He already had Hank and Elijah breathing down his neck, he didn't need his partner doing it too.   
  
        "GAAVVIIINNNNN!!" Tina yells as she tackles her friend causing him to take a small step back, Gavin laughs and engulfs her into a tight hug, he hadn't realized how much he missed her during his two weeks off. "I missed you too, Tina," he says as he pulls her into a more tighter embrace. The two break apart and begin to chat idly among themselves as they make their way into the bullpen.   
        "There he is! The asshole we know and love!" Hank exclaims from his desk, Gavin shoots him a playful glare and flips the old man off. Hank flashes his foster son and shit eating grin, Gavin rolls his eyes and turns to Connor. From what Nines has told him the perfect little lap dog turned deviant, hell he was even helping the deviant leader Markus. Gavin gives the android a small wave, Connor blinks and smiles brightly at the detective as he returned his wave. "Damn, turns out he doesn't have a stick up his ass," Gavin says playfully causing Tina to laugh aloud. Gavin chuckles and leaves Tina to take his place at his desk.   
        "Detective Reed, I insist that you call your father... It's time you put all of this in the past." Nines once again brought up his father, Gavin sighs heavily and leans back in his chair. "You really know how to kill the mood you know? Look, I'll call Eli and see if we can go see dadd-..d-dad later on today, alright?" Gavin takes a small breath, just thinking about his father made his whole body tense with fear. Nines was right though, he had to bury this once and for all.   
  
        "This was a bad idea, why did you make me come here!?" Gavin yells at his brother as they both waited for their father to arrive in the day room of Stonecrest Behavioral Health Hospital. Elijah sighs and crosses his arms, "You literally drove here. I didn't make you do anything, in fact! You're the one who came to my house saying 'Get in the damn car we're going to see dad,' so, in reality, you made me come here." Gavin mocks his older brother and flips him off, he knew that he had lost that argument. Both men sit up in attention when a door to the far left swung open. Elijah gave their father a small smile when he walked in, while Gavin gave the man a scowl that was a mixture of anger and fear. Gabriel shuffles over to his sons and takes a seat in the chair across from them at the table they sat at. Neither of them said a word.   
        "Look at you two... My perfect boys," Gabriel breaks the silence shocking both of his sons, especially Gavin. He gives them both a bright smile and takes their hands into his own, "You both seem to be in good health, the circles under your eyes are finally gone, Elijah, glad to see that you're getting sleep." Says Gabriel as he squeezes his oldest sons hand, Elijah returns his father's smile, only it wasn't as bright. Gabriel turns to Gavin, his smile drops into a sad one.   
        "Gavin... You look ten times better than last time, I'm glad to see that you're getting rest... and that you're not trying to kill me." The older man chuckles as he gives his youngest son's hand a light squeeze. The gentle contact made Gavin uneasy, he wasn't used to this kind of touch from his father, hell he wasn't used to it when ever he showed this much kinder side when he was younger. "You look pretty good yourself too, dad. Are they treating you well here?" Elijah asks taking his father's attention away from his brother, Gavin relaxes a little and slips his hand out of his father's grasp. Gavin watches as his father and brother talk, he watches how the two of them get along so well with each other. ' _Was this how they were before I came along?'_ He thought as he began to zone out their voices.   
        "Gavy!" Elijah calling out his old nickname brought the detective back into the room, Gavin blinks and looks at his brother and father, they both looked concern. Seeing his father looking worried for him made Gavin uncomfortable, "What?" He asks.   
        "Just... Making sure you're still with us, son. Elijah's told me about the blackouts you have sometimes," Gabriel replies carefully. Gavin frowns and crosses arms over his chest, "I wonder who caused them," he spats as he looked away from his father. Elijah glares at his younger brother and nudges him with his elbow.   
        "I... I know it's my fault, Gavin, and I'm sorry for everything I did to you kiddo. Saying sorry doesn't help, I know that, but I need you to know something. When Maria told me that she was pregnant with you I was the happiest man alive... I... I was planning to leave Marjorie. I was going to take Elijah and give your mother the life she deserved, but... that didn't happen. This illness that we share took the best of me, of all of us, and... I hope you both can forgive me one day for all the things I put you both through." Gabriel explains as he looks at both of his sons. Elijah smiles and grips his father's hand tightly, "I forgive you. You weren't yourself and we both understand that, don't we Gavin?" The two older man stare at the younger.   
        Gavin clenches his jaw tight, he knew that the mental illness is what turned his father into a monster, but he couldn't easily forgive him. "I understand, but I can't forgive you. E-Everyone says I should considering you weren't in your right mind, b-but how can I? You... You mutilated my arm... you choked me until I was unconscious... y-you tried to kill me!" Gavin yells, Gabriel looks down and moves his hand away from Elijah. "I... I know and I don't expect you to forgive me, Gavin, but I would hope that we could work things out because I would love to get to know the greatest Detective on the DPD." Gabriel replies as he looks up to give his son a small smile. Gavin looks away and sighs.   
        "Yeah... I'd... I'd like that," he replies softly as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Elijah smiles and pulls his brother and father into a group hug, "This is good progress guys!" Gavin smiles and buries his face into his brother's chest.   
        "No... This is recovery."  


	34. A/N

Hiya, guys! Phoenix here, I'm really glad that everyone enjoyed this story, but I would like for everyone to answer one teeny weeny question for me! How would you guys like, if I made an alternate version of this story? The rolls being semi-switched for Gavin and Elijah? If you guys would like to see that added onto this emotional roller coaster let me know! See ya! 

~Phoenix


	35. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter! No, this does not pertain to the alternate version, this was just a part that I decided not to add.

Gavin hated his new partner, not because he was an android, no, it was because of those damn  _eyes._ Something about the grey-blue color unnerved him, something too familiar about them sent a chill down his spine. Gavin would never keep eye contact with the android, Tina teased him about it, saying he had a crush on the hunk of metal, which he didn't. He saw the android as a partner and friend, nothing else. Gavin glares at his terminal as he types up the report for his and Nines red ice case, it wasn't really a hard report, Gavin just couldn't concentrate because he could  _feel_ the eyes of his partner on him. "Detective Reed? May I ask you a personal question?" Nine's asked from his side of their shared desk. Gavin huffs and keeps his eyes on his terminal, hoping the android would leave him alone, but that was going to be a useless tactic because just like Connor the damn thing didn't know when to give up.   
        "Fine, ask away tin can." He replies grumpily.   
        "It has come to my attention that you never keep eye contact with me, why is that?" Nines asked. Gavin tenses, he can feel the heat of embarrassment slither up his neck making its way to his cheeks. They've been partners for almost a month now and the thing wants to question is lack of eye contact now?   
        "I don't need a reason to not make eye contact with you, dipshit." He snaps. Nines blinked at the sudden hostility from his partner, he notices how Gavin's heart as picked up by thirty percent and how his stress levels rose by twenty. He also noticed the sudden redness that plagued the detective's face, obvious signs of deception.   
        "Detective Reed, I know that you're lying to me. My scanners suggest that your stress had gone up twenty percent and that your heart rate spiked at thirty percent higher than its normal resting state." Gavin grits his teeth and looks up to the android, the steely grey-blue eyes that stared back at him shook his confidence for a moment. He shakes that feeling away and stands from his chair, he reaches over and grips the front of the androids clean suit pulling the machine up.   
        "You fucking plastic prick! What the fuck did I tell you about scanning me!" He yells. Nines narrows his eyes and grips Gavin's arms in an iron-tight grip, the feeling cause Gavin to tense up. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the androids, something familiar and painful rushed through Gavin. The way the android hands gripped his arms, reminded him of someone he didn't ever want to think about. Gavin tries to pull away from Nines, but that only caused the androids grip to tighten.   
        "Detective Reed, I'd advise you to not use such derogating words against me. I was simply asking a que- Detective Reed?" Nines cuts himself off when he notices Gavin shaking, fear present in his grey eyes as he fought against the androids hold. Gavin's breathing picked up as uninvited tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. 'W-What d-did I do now!?' He thought.   
        "P-Please... D-Don't hurt me, d-daddy. I-I was b-being g-good!" He yelled as he tried to pull again. Nines blinks and lets go of Gavin's arms, causing him to fall back landing in the floor. Gavin yelps and stares up at Nines, the android did a quick scan of his partner. His eyes were glossy and fear was evident in Gavin's face, he was experiencing a flashback.   
        "What the hell was that, Nines!? Gavin, are you okay?" Snapped Tina as she rushed over to her fallen friend. Gavin looks up at her and sucks in a harsh breath, in his eyes he wasn't seeing Tina, he was seeing  _her._  
        "M-Mrs. K-Kamski p-please! I-I was only b-borrowing the s-scissors f-for a moment!" He screams as he backs away. Tina gives her a friend a confused look. That was when realization hit her, that stupid tin can triggered an episode. She looks to Nines and glares.   
        "Don't just stand there! Go get Hank, now!" She yells. Nines nods and rushes over to his predecessor and lieutenants desks.   
        "Whoa! Where's the fire Nines?" Hanks asks feeling amused at the usual stoic androids movements. Nines' led flashes red as he points over to his partner, who was currently cowering away from officer Chen. Hank looks over and his blue eyes widen.   
        "Shit!" He yells as he rushes over to Gavin.   
        "What happened, Nines?" Asked Connor as he pulls his younger brother down into a nearby chair. Nines looks from Connor and back to Gavin who was now being helped by Hank.   
        "I... just asked a simple question, but he got hostile when I pointed out his lie. I just... merely grabbed his arms, but that had triggered something... some type of fear in the detective. He begged me to not hurt him, Connor? You don't think Detective Reed had been abused at one point, do you?" Connor looks over to the now calmed detective, he noticed how small Gavin now looked, and how he clung tightly to Hanks coat.   
        "There's... a possibility Nines."   
        "That's right, kid. You're safe, that jackass isn't here to hurt you anymore." Hank soothes as he strokes Gavin's hair. Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head.   
        "H-He i-is though... H-Hank h-he is! I-In... I-In those eyes... h-he's here! D-Daddy's here and he's going to hurt me again! I-I don't know why! I-I was good, g-good H-Hank! H-He's going t-to take me a-away from here a-and never let me leave! H-He-." Hank holds up his hand to cut Gavin off.   
        "Son, he's not here. That's your partner, not that sick bastard, Gabriel Kamski, and Tina isn't Marjorie Kamski. She's your friend and she wouldn't ever hurt you. Gavin, you know what I'm saying is true... come back to us, son." Hank whispers as he makes Gavin look up at him. The younger detective takes a deep breath, he holds it as he mentally counts to four, then slowly lets it out through his nose. Hank gives a small smile and helps Gavin up to his feet. He looks at Tina and gently pushes Gavin over to her.   
        "Take him home, Chen. I'll tell Jeffery what happened and I'll explain to Nines what happened too." Tina nods and puts Gavin's left arm over her shoulders as she helps him out of the precinct.   
        Gavin sniffles as he looks down at the carpeted floor, "I-I want, Lijah..." He mumbles.  


	36. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, everyone! The first part of the reversal AU for Kamski Outcast!

  Gavin glared hatefully at the boy beside his father, he didn't like seeing this other boy with his father. He hated how his father held the boy's hand tightly in his own and he sure didn't like how the boy was staring at him with those stupid blue eyes of his. Gavin's glare deepens as he tightens his hold onto his mother's skirt, "So, this is the secret you failed to tell me about?" Hearing his mother's slightly annoyed voice made Gavin smile, serves his father right for bringing a street rat into their home. Gabriel sighs and releases the small boy's hand, "Marie, could we not do this in front of the kids? Especially Elijah considering what he went through," he pleads giving his wife a tired look. Marie looks at the boy now known as Elijah beside her husband, her green eyes soften slightly when she takes in his appearance. His face was dirty along with his much too big clothes, his slightly curled brown hair was a mess, but seeing how innocent his blue eyes were, it warmed her heart. Marie smiles softly at the boy and looks down to her own son, seeing the frown and glare on the boys face made her smile fall.   
        "Gavin, sweetheart, why don't you take Elijah out into the backyard?" Marie asks causing her son to look up with hateful grey eyes, she narrows hers back at him causing the boy to sigh. Begrudgingly Gavin stomps over to Elijah and drags the boy outside by his much too small wrist. Marie turns her attention back to her husband, "He belongs to  _her,_ doesn't he?" Gabriel sighs heavily and takes his hand through his hair, ' _This is going to be a long night.'_  
        "U-Um, c-can you please let me go? Y-You're hurting my arm," Elijah stutters as he struggles to keep up with the boy that dragged him outside. Gavin huffs irritably and lets go of his arm, he turns to face Elijah and sizes him up like he was a wild animal and Elijah was his prey. "Why were you with my daddy?" Gavin hisses as he folds his arms over his chest stubbornly, Elijah blinks slowly.   
        "You're my little brother, daddy told me about you when he came to get me from the orphanage!" He exclaims as he tries to hug Gavin. With a look of disgust Gavin steps away from his supposed 'brother,' there was no way that this street rat was his older brother, and there was no way he was older than Gavin, he was way smaller than he was. "You're obviously delusional, my daddy just felt sorry for you and decided to take you in." Elijah's heart breaks, why was his brother so mean to him?   
        The two boys stand awkwardly, one with an ashen expression and the other with an expression of hatred. "Boys! Could you come in for a minute!" The sound of their father's voice breaks the awkward silence. With an angry huff, Gavin stomps inside leaving his 'brother' outside, sighing Elijah follows him inside. Elijah stays away from Gavin, Gabriel and Marie stand in front of the two boys, their hands intertwined as they both smile at the young boys. "Gavin, this is your older brother, Elijah Reed. He's coming to live with us from now on due to the unfortunate passing his mother, Marjorie." Gabriel explains as he bends down to the height of his youngest son.   
        "He's not my brother, his last name isn't Kamski, so that means he's not my brother!" Gavin argues while glaring at his father, Marie frowns at her son's behavior, "His last name isn't Kamski yet, Gavin. Your father hasn't filled the right paperwork out yet, now I suggest that you be nicer to your brother." Marie scolds, Gavin's face flushes red with anger as he yells while running off to his room. Elijah flinches when he hears a door slam shut.   
        Gabriel sighs and stands up straight, "I'll go talk to him." He says as he hunts down his angered child, Marie smiles softly at Elijah and holds he hand out, "Gavin didn't mean what he said, Eli. My name is Marie, but if you like you can call me Arie, that's a nickname your father gave me." Elijah smiles and takes her hand, he liked how Marie's hand was warm like his mother's used to be.   
        "Okay... Arie, why is Gavy mad?" He asks as he squeezes the woman's hand, Marie sighs and leads Elijah into the kitchen, she helps him up into a chair at the table and hands the boy a cookie that she and Gavin had made that morning. "Gavin... Doesn't fully understand what's going on, Elijah, but don't worry! I'm sure in a few days you two will be the best of friends." Elijah nods and takes a small bite from his cookie, he hopes that Gavin will like him.   
  
        "You've got a lot of explaining to do, young man." Says Gabriel as he walks into his youngest son's room, the five-year-old's glare deepens, angry tears stream down his reddened face as he stares at his father. "W-Why is he h-here!" Gavin demands, Gabriel sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to be an issue, but he didn't think it would be an issue with his son to beat it all. Gabriel drops his hand from his face and walks over to his son, he sits beside him on his bed and tries to pull the young boy into a side hug, only to be rejected.   
        "Tell me!" Gavin yells as he slaps his father's hand away, Gabriel narrows his grey eyes at his son, his behavior was beginning to get on his nerves. "Elijah is also my son, Gavin. You two don't share the same mother, but you are related to him by me, and you need to be nice to your brother. His mommy died, son, and he could really use a friend right now." Gavin scoffs and turns away from his father.   
        "Well, I'm not his friend or brother! He can go back to the streets where he belongs!" That was the last straw for Gabriel, he lifts Gavin from his place on the bed and swats his bottom twice. Gavin cries out and tries to wiggle out of his father's grasp, Gabriel holds onto him tighter and places his son in a nearby corner. "Well, since you feel that way, Gavin Michael, you can set your little ass right in this corner for an hour." Gabriel snaps as he leaves his son alone in his room when the door shuts Gavin lets out an angry scream as he hits the wall with his tiny fists. This temper tantrum went on for ten minutes until the five-year-old finally gave up after realizing that he wasn't going to be getting his way.   
        "I-I hate t-that stupid E-Elijah!" He yells as he punches the wall one more time, outside of the bedroom Elijah stood by the door holding a cookie and a glass of milk for his brother. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks, "I'm sorry..." He whispers as he places the cookie and glass of milk in front of his brother's closed door. 


	37. When He Wasn't Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM ANOTHER BONUS!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I'm sorry for not giving another part of the Au

Gavin’s head drooped to the table as he struggled to stay awake, he hadn’t slept well the night before, too worried about Elijah who was in Grand Haven. It was all his fault, if he had tried to be better then Elijah would be home, not at some posh private school all the way in Grand Haven. Gavin jumps in his seat when something heavy drops down on top of the oak dining room table. He blinks away the sleep from his grey eyes and looks up, Mrs. Kamski stood across from him, an ugly scowl present on her face. “I want you to read up to chapter ten by the time lunch rolls around and don’t even think about skipping pages, I’ll know.” She says as she turns to leave him alone. Gavin looks down at the book in front of him and squints his eyes.

“F-Frankiestine?” Gavin sounds the title out, the word feeling funny in his mouth. He shrugs his tiny shoulders and flips the book open, just by looking at the first sentence Gavin could tell this book was going to be hard to read. He thought that _Goldie Locks and the Three Bears_ was difficult to read, but this ‘Frankiestine’ looked much harder than that. It feels like he’s been there for hours trying to read past the first paragraph, the big words that the author used were beginning to hurt his head, and the tiny words made his eyes water and ache. Gavin rubs his eyes and pushes the book away, it wouldn’t hurt for him to take a break.

Gavin slips out of his chair and walks to his bedroom down the hall. He opens the door and leaves it cracked so he could hear if Mrs. Kamski was on her way back to the dining room. Gavin sits down his little mattress and grabs the little army men that Elijah had given him for his birthday. He always kept the little green men by his bed, it reminded him that his brother wasn’t going to be gone permanently, but only for a little while. Gavin sets up his stuffed rabbit and lines the army men up in front of the stuffed toy as if they were forming a protective circle around the purple and white toy. “The enemies have broken through the first barrier! What should we do, captain!” Gavin says in a slightly gruff voice as he moved one of the army men from side to side. He giggles to himself as he takes up the one who he had deemed the captain.

“We have to fight! We need to keep Mr. Floppy Ears safe!”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Gavin’s movement freezes, he looks up and sees Mrs. Kamski standing in the threshold of his room. Her arms were crossed and her face still held that same scowl, he was lost for words as he stared at her with wide grey eyes. Mrs. Kamski narrows her blue eyes and asks, “Didn’t you hear me? What do you think you’re doing?”

“I-I… I-I couldn’t r-read that big book i-it made my head and eyes hurt, I-I was only taking a break.” He stammers while holding onto his army man tighter.

“A break huh? It looks to me that you’re slacking off,” she says. Gavin looks down and gulps nervously, this wasn’t good.

“That’s fine, _Gavin,_ that’s perfectly fine. I’m sure your father will love to hear all about this when he gets home.” Disgust laced her voice when she said his name, Mrs. Kamski grabs the doorknob and slams the door shut as she leaves the boy alone. Gavin drops his toy and stares at the door.

Later that evening Gabriel comes home to find out that Gavin had been a pain, he sighs hard and moves to the boy's room. He opens the door and sees that his son had fallen asleep, ‘ _Lazy ass kid,’_ he thought while rolling his eyes. Gabriel stomps over to his son and grabs the boys arm, roughly shaking the five-year-old away. Gavin blinks the sleep from his eyes and yawns, “So you wanna slack on your studies, huh?” The sound of his father’s voice woke Gavin up completely, two pairs of grey eyes stared at each other, one pair being angry, and the other full of fear.

“I-I… I-I wasn’t slacking, daddy! T-The book was too hard to read and it made my head hurt!” Gavin cries as he shields himself with his tiny bruised arms, Gabriel stares down at his son and snorts, ‘ _Pathetic.’_

“Too hard? _Frankenstein_ is the easiest book to read! Elijah could have had that whole book finished today, and you couldn’t even get past the first page!” Gabriel barked causing his son to flinch. Being compared to his brother made him feel bad, he knew that Elijah was better than him, but that didn’t mean he liked having it rubbed in his face.

Gavin shifts uncomfortably on his bed as he looks down at his lap, “M-Mama was teaching me how to read _The Ugly Duckling_ it was easier than Frankiestine.”

“Did you just fucking back talk to me?”

Gavin whips his head up and shakes it no, “N-No!” He says. Gabriel narrows his eyes and pulls his son up from the mattress below.

“I think you did! You little brat!” Gabriel yells as he gripped his son’s upper arms tightly, he shook Gavin roughly causing the boy to cry out.

“I-I didn’t!” Gavin cries.

Gabriel shoves his son back down to the mattress, “You wanna slack off and back talk to me? Fine, you can stay in here for a while and think about what you did.” He snaps as he leaves his son’s room, Gabriel slams the door behind him and holds it shut.

“N-No! I-I’ll be good!” Gavin screams as he runs over to the door, he tries to open it but it wouldn’t budge. He presses his tiny shoulder against the wood and pushes with all his might, but even that wouldn’t force the door open. Gavin cries and bangs his little fists on the door, begging his father to let him out.

“Shut up! You need to learn your place!” Gabriel yells, Gavin cries louder as he continues to beat on the door. He didn’t like being locked in rooms, not one bit, it made him scared and feel like he was trapped. 

“D-Daddy!” Gavin screams, Gabriel laughs at his son’s panicking. When the screaming and sobs died down, Gabriel let the handle go. He placed his ear against the wood and could his son’s even breathes, Gavin had worn himself out. 

Gabriel smirks, “I think it’s time to install locks onto the doors in the house.” 


	38. Attention Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO- I'M ALIVE! 
> 
> Sorry for not updating! Life got in the way!

        A month has passed since Gabriel brought Elijah into his home, after a strenuous battle to get the boys name changed from Reed to Kamski, he was successful. During that time he and Marie had Elijah tested to see if he would be ready to attend normal school, Marjorie had been homeschooling Elijah up until she fell ill. The tests proved that Elijah was smarter than the average kindergartner, the psychologist suggested to them that they should put Elijah in a more pristine school. So, this meant that Elijah needed more attention from Gabriel and Marie, Gavin didn't like that one bit. Gavin hated that his brother was stealing all of the attention, he hated it when his parents would tell him, ' _Not now, Gavin we have to help Eli with his new uniform,'_ or ' _Gavin stop talking so much Eli needs to focus on his work.'_ Neither of them cared about what  _he_ was doing, they didn't care that he got an award for good attendance, or that he got a smiley face on his spelling test. All they cared about was Elijah, sweet, smart, and caring  _Elijah._  
        Gavin glares at his older brother from the other side of the dinner table, both of them sat doing homework, Elijah's looked much more difficult than Gavin's, but that didn't stop him from getting it done in records time. Gavin's glare deepens, he already knew that his parents would be proud of Elijah, telling him how good of a job he was doing, ignoring the work that he himself was doing. Gavin snorts and looks down at his own homework, it was simple addition and he had finished it ten minutes ago, most of it didn't look right, but it wasn't like his parents were going to help him. "Do you need help, Gavy?" Elijah asks, Gavin looks up and narrows his eyes at his older brother.   
        "I didn't ask for  _your_ help, I'm already finished so I don't  _need_ your help." Gavin seethes causing Elijah to sink down into his seat.   
        "Okay... I'm finished too, maybe I can take a look at it? Make sure it's all right?" Elijah offers again giving his brother a small smile, Gavin's glare deepens. He huffs in annoyance and slides his paper over to his brother, he could humor him. Elijah grins happily and takes the paper, his grin falls as he looks over Gavin's answers.   
        "Um... Gavy these are all wrong. Four plus three is seven not ten and five plus three is eight, how did you even get eleven?" Elijah asks, Gavin's face heats up in embarrassment, he knew those were wrong, he just wanted his mom or dad to help him, not  _Elijah._  
        "J-Just give it back," he says as he grabs one end of the paper, Elijah doesn't let go in time before Gavin jerks it out of his hands, a loud ripping sound went through the silent dining room. Gavin stares down at his paper, it was ripped in half, all of his hard work basically destroyed. Tears well up in Gavin's eyes, how were his parents supposed to help him fix his mistakes now? Gavin sobs loudly and throws his ruined paper down onto the table, his cries caused his parents to rush into the dining room.   
        "What on earth is going on!" Marie exclaims as she rushes over to Gavin's side, he continues to cry while pointing at Elijah then at his ruined paper.   
        "E-Eli r-ripped my h-homework! H-He said I w-was stupid a-and tore i-it up!" Gavin cries while clinging to his mother, yes, he lied, but his mother was finally giving him some attention.   
        "I-I did not! He's lying! I was checking his work for him, and when I said he got two problems wrong he jerked the paper from my hand!" Elijah argues while looking up at their father, Gabriel sighs and looks over to Marie, then down at the ruined piece of paper.   
        "It's alright, Eli. Go and find me some tape okay? It's an easy fix and Gavin, me and mommy will help you on the ones you missed, how's that sound?" Gabriel asks while giving his youngest son a small reassuring smile. Elijah sighs and hops down from the table to search for some tape. Gavin sniffles and nods his head, a small smile that his parents couldn't see formed on Gavin's tear stained face.   
  


~One Week Later~

        Once again, Elijah was stealing all of the attention. Tonight Elijah had to present a science project to the board of his pristine private school, so that meant that they all had to go. Gavin was forced to wear his Sunday school suit, his mom said it was best to dress smart than to dress common so they wouldn't embarrass Elijah. With an angry expression, Gavin stands beside his mother with his arms folded over his chest. She wore one of her elegant silver dresses with dangling earrings swaying beside her head, her hair was done up into a simple elegant bun. His father who stood with Elijah talking to some fancy board man was wearing a nice black tux, his brown hair was slick back just like how his and Elijah's was. Gavin huffs and kicks the floor of the gymnasium, this gym was bigger than the one at his normal school. Gavin glances around, a science project about the power of which mouse trap was stronger caught his attention. Gavin glances up at his mother, she wasn't paying attention to him like always so that gave him the chance to sneak away.   
        On the table were four mouse traps, each of them bigger than the first one that was presented. Gavin knew how mouse traps worked, he saw his father accidentally set one off before and how painful it was for his father's hand. This was dangerous, he knew that, but he didn't want to be here for Elijah, he wanted to be at home and in bed. Elijah wasn't that special for him to lose sleep, Gavin swallows what little fear he has and places his hand on the four mouse trap that was labeled: ' _Warning! Strongest trap found!'_ As soon as his hand touched the trap, the mechanism snapped over his hand, the sound of his little bones in his fingers cracking made his heart drop. An ear shattering scream echoes throughout the gym, everyone turns and sees Gavin drop to the floor on his knees, the trap still clinging to his right hand. "Gavin!" He heard his mother cry, the sound of heels and fancy black shoes rushing over to him made his screaming louder.   
        Four fingers broken, that's what the doctor said, they had to leave the science fair early, they found out after returning home from the hospital that Elijah had won and that he could get his trophy and other stuff tomorrow. Gavin would have smiled but the pain in his hand stopped him, maybe this was a little too much, but at least Elijah wasn't the center of attention. Gavin sat in his room playing with his toy rabbit, his parents bought it for him while the doctor was putting his cast on, they only got Elijah a toy car. "Why did you do that?" Gavin looks up, Elijah stood in his little brother doorway, he wore pajamas now instead of the stuffy suit from earlier.   
        "I saw you sneak over to the table... Why did you touch the mouse trap, Gavy?" Elijah asks again.   
        Gavin scoffs and leans back into his pillows, a smug smile plastered on his face, "Because I hate you, it's  _my_ turn to get attention." Elijah frowns, his brother had hurt himself because he was jealous?   
        "I'm telling," he says as he runs out of the room. Gavin rolls his eyes and hugs his bunny to his chest, his parents wouldn't believe Elijah, why would they? 

~The Next Day~

        "Gavin, I will not ask you again, did you or did you not touch that mouse trap on purpose?" Gabriel asks his son for the fourth time that day, they had let him stay home due to his hand injury. Gavin glares and looks down at the green cast wrapped around his arm, he couldn't believe that his father was believing Elijah.   
        "Yes sir," he mumbles while sinking down into his chair, Gabriel sighs and rakes his hand through his brown locks.   
        "Why? Why did you do something so stupid!" He yells making Gavin flinch, uninvited tears filled Gavin's eyes as he avoided his father's matching grey eyes. Gabriel sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose.   
        "You know what? I don't care, you're grounded. No video games or dessert for a week, young man!" Gavin looks up at his father his mouth agape.   
        "W-What about Elijah! He ripped my paper!"   
        "That was an accident, there's a difference, now go to your room!" Gabriel snaps. Gavin screams in frustration and stomps off loudly to his room.   
        "I hate this family!" He yells while slamming the door, angry tears stream down Gavin's face. It wasn't fair, he only wanted his parents love and attention too.   
        "I-I wish he'd never came to this stupid family..." 


	39. The Bully Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am back at it AGAIN- Someone arrest me for torturing this boy/man!

        As the years went by, Gavin's hatred for Elijah grew. Even the older of the two was beginning to feel disdain towards his younger brother. Their parents didn't see it, sure they noticed things here and there, but they didn't see the true hatred between the two brothers. Well, they didn't see much of Gavin really. Gavin noticed how their focus shifted solely on Elijah, after admitting his little stunt all those years ago, it's like his parents have distanced themselves away from their youngest. They didn't notice the bruises that were on his arms and face when he came home from school, they didn't notice the sadness and hopelessness that shone in his grey eyes, no, they only saw Elijah and his fancy gadgets that he was making. Gavin shrinks in on himself in the back of his English class, he silently prayed that Clyde wasn't there today, but he already knew his prayers would be unanswered. A hand slamming down on his desk startles Gavin, making him jump. He stares up with wide eyes, Clyde was eleven, a year older than Gavin, the kid had failed the fourth-grade last year. Clyde was your normal bully, shaved head, angry blue eyes, and an ego the size of a football field, Gavin hated him.   
        "Kamski! What cha' doing back here buddy?" Clyde asks flashing one of his fake smiles, Gavin looks away and grits his teeth. He hated when Clyde would pretend to be all buddy-buddy with him.   
        "H-Hiding from your dumb ass," he mutters while shooting him a hateful glare. He knew that was a mistake, but hell he was a fighter until the end. Stars explode from behind Gavin's eyes when Clyde hits him with a strong punch, Gavin falls from his chair, Clyde is on top of him beating him, why wasn't anyone helping him? No one ever helps him, not the school, not his parents, not even the other kids in the classroom. Rage burns through Gavin's veins, why did he always get the short end of the stick?   
        "Ya know, Kamski, your big bro seems like a better target than you, sucks that he's all famous while you're  _nothing."_ That was the last straw. With a loud angry yell, Gavin uses what strength he has to turn the tables, now he was the one on top, bashing in Clyde's face for once.   
        "I-I'M NOT NOTHING! YOU DUMB FUCKER!" He yells as he continues to beat Clyde, he was so  _sick_ of people talking about Elijah, so  _sick_ of people telling him that Elijah was better than him, he was so  _sick_ of Clyde's bullshit. Before he could land another punch, Gavin was pulled off.   
        "Gavin stop it, this instant! What on earth has gotten into you!?" Yelled Ms. Gertrude as she restrained the angry child, of course, he was the one caught beating someone up, of course,  _he_ was the one to get into trouble.   
          
        Gavin broods silently outside of the principal's office, his parents were called. He thought it was stupid that he was getting in trouble when Clyde started it, it was always his fault. Gavin huffs and looks down at his split knuckles, "Clyde won't mess with me anymore." He mumbles while flexing his fingers. When the door to the office opens up, Gavin stands up straight and walks inside. His father had an angry expression, while his mothers were more disappointing.   
        "Gavin, I hate to do this... but you're suspended for a week. I can't let that type of violence go unpunished, don't worry, Clyde has also been suspended, one of your classmates spoke up about how all of this got started." Principal Powell explained as she retook her seat behind her desk. It didn't matter that Clyde got suspended, his parents were still mad at him once again for being a screw-up.   
  
        The car ride home was silent, neither of his parents asked if he was okay, they just pretended as nothing had happened, or at least they tried to. Once they walked through the front door the silence broke. "What the hell were you thinking, Gavin Michael! You broke your classmate's nose!" His father exclaims. Gavin clenches his jaw, uninvited tears pool into his eyes as he refuses to look up at his father.   
        "H-He's been picking on me since day one, dad. N-Nobody did anything... s-so I did."   
        "You never told us! If you had spoken up then your mother or I would have gone to the school, Gavin!" His father argues, Gavin looks up at his father and narrows his eyes.   
        "It wouldn't have worked! All you two care about is Elijah! Anything I do doesn't matter anymore, not since he came here!" Gavin yells, Gabriel sighs hard and rubs his face, he was getting tired of his son accusing him of this nonsense.   
        "That's not true, Gavin. Your father and I treat you both the same," Marie chimes in. Gavin laughs, his tears now flowing freely, he was just so tired of them, of everyone.   
        "Y-Yeah sure you do... T-That's why you guys never saw t-the black eyes right? W-Whatever." He says as he pushes past his parents to get to his room. Gavin closes his door behind him and slides down into the floor below.   
        "W-Why can't I be important like Elijah?" 


End file.
